Pire que la mort
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Il arrive à jack la pire des choses...


PIRE QUE LA MORT…

Fic 39

Saison : la 7, après Fragile Balance, avant Heroes.

Spoilers : aucun

Episodes : Evocation des épisodes suivants : Hathor. Portés Disparus. La colère des Dieux. Fragile balance. Entité.

Rating : Accord parental souhaitable.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous…

Genre : aventure, romance.

Résumé : Jack se fait piéger par un Goa'uld.

Chapitre 1

Il reposait sur son lit de mort. Le repos éternel n'avait ni adouci, ni rajeuni ses traits. C'était un vieillard que Perséphone veillait.

La salle était plongée dans une pénombre incitant au recueillement. Le peuple était invité à saluer une dernière fois la dépouille mortelle de son roi. Mais personne n'était encore venu. Elle était seule sans doute à le pleurer.

Cela faisait trois mille cinq cents ans maintenant qu'il l'avait enlevée, pris d'une folie pour cette adolescente au corps jeune et vigoureux. Amour qui ne s'était jamais démenti au cours des siècles. Pour lui, elle avait tout quitté, pour elle, il avait bravé les dieux de l'Olympe. Ils avaient vécu leur amour au grand jour depuis ce temps là.

Les épreuves ne les avaient pas épargnés, mais ils avaient su faire front, ils avaient su remplir leurs tâches. Celle d'Hadès était difficile, car il était le gardien du royaume des morts. Il avait vu passer des milliers d'âmes en quête d'absolu, et il avait fait son possible pour leur trouver le chemin qui serait le leur pour l'éternité. Mais cette époque là était révolue depuis longtemps. Un jour Hadès avait quitté les enfers, lassé de trop de souffrances et de trop de douleurs, il avait laissé Cerbère accomplir son travail et lui était parti vers d'autres cieux emmenant avec lui son épouse bien aimée. Ils s'étaient retirés dans ce coin de la galaxie et ils y avaient établi leur royaume. Ils n'avaient plus jamais revu son père Cronos, occupé lui aussi à d'autres conquêtes.

Hadès vieillissait et l'abus du sarcophage avait altéré son jugement le détournant de ses devoirs premiers, et entraînant dans sa folie Perséphone son épouse bien aimée et tout un peuple à travers une dizaine de planètes.

Perséphone était assise près de son époux, ou du moins l'enveloppe de son époux. Elle savait le symbiote bien à l'abri dans une jarre scellée, jarre qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux, et promenait partout avec elle de peur qu'une âme malveillante ne s'en empare et ne la détruise. L'urne était gardée en permanence et quatre serviteurs parmi les plus fidèles étaient chargés de porter la chasse en or dans laquelle le précieux fardeau était emprisonné.

Elle laissait ses pensées dériver et était surprise de trouver si attachant le corps de l'hôte de son époux. Un hôte qu'elle avait toujours connu, c'est à travers lui qu'ils s'étaient aimés, car il n'avait jamais changé de corps. Elle revoyait ce jeune homme brun aux traits si purs, courir dans le soleil à sa rencontre, lui déclarer sa flamme, et faire d'elle son épouse pour l'éternité. Du corps magnifique il ne restait plus rien, et ce visage avait changé lui aussi, il était détruit et ravagé, mais elle y retrouvait encore la douceur des traits du jeune pâtre de son enfance.

Une larme coula de ses yeux et elle en fut surprise, car elle savait que son époux n'était pas mort.

-Ce n'est qu'une enveloppe avait-elle pensé ! Ce n'est rien qu'un hôte ! Et pourtant c'est ce que je vois, et c'est ce que je pleure !

Hadès était habitué à cet hôte et ne voulait pas en changer. Durant des siècles il avait utilisé le sarcophage, mais au fil du temps le corps s'était dégradé et il avait fini par mourir.

Perséphone ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'évocation de cette scène. La maladie était venue, une sorte de peste qui emportait les goa'ulds, les symbiotes, mais surtout les hôtes. Alors il lui avait demandé l'ultime service.

-Je vais mourir, ma reine, mais tu peux encore me sauver.

Et comme elle avait voulu le mettre dans le sarcophage, il l'avait retenue d'une main.

-Non, laisse mourir l'hôte et sauve –moi.

Alors la mort dans l'âme elle l'avait laissé partir et quand le symbiote s'était échappé du corps, elle l'avait recueilli et déposé avec amour dans cette jarre, attendant le moment de la renaissance.

Avant de s'éteindre il lui avait fait promettre de rechercher un hôte parfait.

-Prends ton temps ma reine avait-il dit, mais donne-moi un homme fort et puissant que je puisse faire alliance avec lui et profiter de sa force.

Etrange parole dans la bouche d'un Goa'uld, mais peut être pas totalement dénuée de sagesse.

Perséphone attendait l'hôte parfait qui se présenterait devant elle. Elle fit venir des milliers de jeunes hommes, mais aucun ne lui convint. Elle ne voulait pas d' un hôte terrorisé, Hadès l'aurait écrasé mais n'en aurait pas profité.

Sur sa planète, elle fit razzier les villages, détruire les récoltes ; elle fit régner la terreur. Mais jamais elle ne vit celui qui aurait l'honneur de devenir l'hôte d'Hadès.

Alors elle laissa couler le temps, les semaines, les mois, les années passèrent. Sa patience était infinie. Son époux lui manquait, mais elle voulait que l'hôte lui plaise à elle aussi, cela était indispensable. Alors elle rêvait… Elle rêvait d'un homme qui viendrait, peut être par le shapaï !

Elle avait tout son temps, cela ne comptait pas pour elle, alors quand un jour, des voyageurs arrivèrent par l'anneau de lumière, elle sut tout de suite que c'était lui. Elle l'avait reconnu, l'hôte parfait pour son époux. C'était un homme grand, il avait fière allure, un regard insolent, il semblait sûr de sa force. Elle trouva beau son visage aux traits sévères. Il avait une manière de la regarder droit au fond des yeux, qui la fit frissonner.

Oui, c'était l'hôte qu'elle recherchait depuis si longtemps. Il avait un nom un peu étrange, il s'appelait Jack O'Neill. Mais qu'importait le nom de l'hôte, elle savait que dans très peu de temps il serait Hadès.

Elle essayait d'imaginer son corps sous les étranges vêtements qu'il portait, il avait l'air fort, oui, elle le trouvait parfait, elle savait qu'elle aurait plaisir à défaillir dans ses bras, à se laisser emporter par la passion comme seul savait lui dispenser son époux.

Tout le monde était là pour le briefing qui devait démarrer à 8 heures précises.

-Docteur Jackson, dit Hammond ! Parlez nous de la planète Grenada.

Daniel fouilla parmi les nombreuses feuilles étalées devant lui et il commença à projeter des images.

-Comme vous le voyez Grenada est une planète de type agricole. C'est la principale ressource avec l'élevage. La végétation est parfois très dense, et il y a de nombreuses espèces inconnues sur terre. Ce qui nous a intrigué c'est le bâtiment qui se trouve au milieu de la forêt, ici dit-il en montrant du doigt une grande bâtisse haute de plusieurs mètres.

D'après SG16 ce serait une sorte d'usine. Voici quelques images de l'intérieur. On peut remarquer de grandes cuves, des machines dont je ne peux déterminer l'origine ni la raison d'être. Mais ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'ils semblent fabriquer une sorte de combustible à partir des plantes. On voit en effet sur le côté des silos contenant un grand nombre de végétaux. D'après le rapport de SG16, Il y aurait en effet quelques véhicules automobiles qui fonctionnent avec ce carburant.

Ces véhicules ressemblent en fait à des tracteurs et servent pour les travaux dans les champs. Les habitants les utilisent aussi pour se déplacer.

C'est la principale originalité de cette planète. Le continent sud par contre est à éviter, car il regorge de naquadah. Et qui dit naquadah, dit Goa'uld.

-Dangereux ces Goa'ulds ? demanda Sam.

-Forcément dit O'Neill, vous avez déjà vu des goa'ulds inoffensifs, major ?

Sam sourit sans répondre.

-Oui en fait très dangereux, répondit Daniel sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Jack. Il s'agit d'Hadès. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter le sud, une porte est d'ailleurs située sur le continent nord, à une distance assez proche de l'usine de plantes.

Hammond avait écouté cet exposé d'un air attentif :

-Et ce Hadès, qui est –ce ?

-Hadès est le dieu des enfers dans la mythologie grecque, et ce qui est fabuleux…

-Avons-nous besoin d'en savoir plus ? Demanda Hammond d'un air pressé.

-Oui général Hammond, car il y a une particularité sur cette planète, dit Sam, c'est qu'elle possède une seconde porte des étoiles, qui semble être la plus active.

-Et on a les coordonnées de cette seconde porte ? Demanda Teal'c.

-En fait oui et non, dit Sam. Comme nous n'avons pas de tableau de commande nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs à cent pour cent que nous arriverons au bon endroit. Il me faudra faire des calculs très précis de l'inclinaison de la planète et de son ellipse, pour que notre porte se trouve sur le trajet du shapaï nord. SG16 a eu beaucoup de chance lors de son précédent voyage. Mais nous ignorions à ce moment là qu'il y avait deux portes.

-Bien SG1 vous irez sur Grenada voir d'un peu plus près cette usine et vous essaierez de négocier un traité avec ses habitants. Si on peut obtenir des plantes servant à fabriquer un carburant propre et économique, je crois que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Des questions ? fit-il en regardant les visages autour de la table ?

-Général Hammond, je ne vous ai pas encore parlé d'Hadès, dit Daniel en levant le doigt, c'est très intéressant par ce que…

Mais il fut coupé par O'Neill :

-Daniel, nous n'allons pas au sud, mais au nord, donc pas de Goa'ulds. Gardez vos explications pour un autre jour, dit-il sèchement.

Daniel très frustré se contenta de soupirer et de maugréer en rangeant ses papiers. Il se demandait parfois à quoi il servait ici au SGC, puisque personne ne voulait l'écouter.

-Autre chose ? Demanda Hammond.

Personne ne répondit. Alors le général Hammond conclut :

-Départ dans une heure SG1 vous avez deux jours.

Le shapaï se referma sur les explorateurs qui déboulèrent bientôt sur Grenada, par la porte sud.

-Major ! dit O'Neill interloqué, il ne devait pas y avoir une grande forêt ?

-Oui mon colonel, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle regarda ses instruments, Oh nous sommes à la porte sud ! Il faut rentrer de toute urgence à la base mon colonel.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard dit Teal'c d'une voix calme.

En effet un nuage de poussière se profilait à l'horizon.

-Vite le code hurla Jack !!

-Lâchez vos armes et ne bougez plus dit une voix grave. Ils se retournèrent des lances jaffas les menacèrent. Il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

-Il faudra que l'on ait une petite explication au sujet de cette erreur d'aiguillage, major ! dit O'Neill d'une voix sèche. Elle jeta un regard vers son supérieur, mais celui-ci, le visage dur, leur faisait signe de déposer leurs armes. Ils enlevèrent aussi leur gilet et leur ceinture et ils attendirent.

Ils étaient devant le shapaï du continent sud. Le climat était très chaud et sec, la poussière partout présente, et au loin une nappe de brouillard faite de fines particules de poussière indiquait la position des mines de naquadah.

Entourés de Jaffas armés mais non menaçants ils parcoururent une centaine de mètres. Là on les poussa dans une cabane, sorte de réduit où une température de four les fit bientôt suer et suffoquer.

Ils enlevèrent leurs vestes, ils n'avaient rien à boire et parlèrent peu pour économiser leurs forces.

O'Neill essaya bien de taper dans la porte, mais celle-ci était épaisse et on ne devait pas les entendre de l'extérieur.

-Vous perdez votre temps Jack dit Daniel.

-Si je n'essaie rien, je deviens fou, ça vous pouvez le comprendre Daniel !

Daniel n'insista pas, inutile de provoquer O'Neill, il était assez en colère comme ça de s'être fait piéger. C'était lui le responsable de l'équipe, il le savait et s'en voulait toujours quand la situation lui échappait.

Jack se rapprocha de Sam et s'assit tout près d'elle.

-Major ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle soutint le regard du colonel.

-Je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs, Monsieur,

-Je ne vous accuse de rien Carter, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, mais je rage de voir que nous sommes encore en danger alors que tout devait bien se passer. Alors une explication ?

-Je n'en vois qu'une seule, mon colonel, Il y a deux portes sur cette planète comme sur la terre. Mais je n'ai pas pris en compte qu'il pouvait y avoir une porte dominante. C'est ce qui s'est produit. Et c'est logique monsieur, puis que le naquadah se trouve de ce côté –ci de la planète.

-Donc une porte principale et une porte secondaire ajouta Daniel venant se joindre à eux.

-J'avais compris, Dit Jack, rageur. Une solution Daniel, pour nous sortir de là ? Reprit O'Neill sarcastique.

La nuit avait été pénible, glaciale. Ils s'étaient couchés les uns contre les autres pour préserver leur chaleur. Sam était allongée près de son supérieur et elle sentait dans son dos le corps chaud de celui-ci. Elle était bien, il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, et dormait tout en la maintenant le plus possible serrée contre lui pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. N'eut été l'angoisse de leur situation, elle aurait apprécié ce moment à sa juste valeur. Elle savourait ces quelques instants de paix avant le retour de la chaleur.

Le lendemain on les laissa mijoter au propre comme au figuré. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et cela faisait vingt quatre heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce cagibi surchauffé, sans air, ni nourriture, ni boisson.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée le surlendemain vers midi. Ils furent mis debout sans ménagement. On les poussa le long d'un chemin et ils entreprirent de grimper en plein soleil, le chemin qui montait jusqu'aux mines de naquadah. Daniel était épuisé, O'Neill et Teal'c le soutenaient l'obligeant à rester éveillé, et à avancer un pied puis un autre. Sam aussi était au bord de l'épuisement. De temps à autre Jack l'encourageait du regard, alors elle reprenait courage, il fallait continuer, ne pas faiblir…

Perséphone avait été avertie de la présence des étrangers. Elle avait demandé qu'on lui signalât immédiatement toute arrivée par le shapaï. Des jaffa étaient en route lui dit-on avec des humains. Trois hommes et une femme.

-Amenez-les moi avait-elle dit à son prima d'un ton sec.

Les étrangers, sales et assoiffés furent conduits devant la reine. On les mit à genoux devant elle sans ménagement.

Perséphone savait depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient là. Mais elle agissait toujours de la même façon, amoindrir les visiteurs en les laissant dans la chaleur et le froid sans boire ni manger. Elle avait remarqué que ce petit séjour qui confinait à la torture adoucissait les étrangers et les rendait plus dociles. Cela aussi asseyait son pouvoir, car il lui fallait être forte pour son peuple et montrer de l'autorité ce qui n'était pas forcément dans sa nature. Son époux lui manquait, il était temps de lui trouver un hôte, d'arrêter sa quête de l'hôte parfait, elle ne le trouverait jamais. Elle prit la décision de prendre un des trois hommes qui étaient là devant elle.

Tout de suite elle repéra un homme grand aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux très bleus, mais il portait d'étranges choses sur les yeux, comme du verre ….L'autre homme attira aussi son attention. Malgré sa fatigue, on le sentait fort, il redressait la tête dans un geste hautain et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle aima son regard hardi. Ses vêtements déchirés laissaient voir une bonne musculature, de larges épaules, une peau bronzée. Il était à genoux mais pas du tout soumis comme il aurait du l'être. Elle se détourna du troisième qui portait la marque d'un dieu sur le front. Un jaffa !

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-elle d'une voix forte.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Elle remarqua que la femme portait en sautoir une chaîne avec une sorte de bijou. Elle fit un signe au jaffa qui le lui arracha, et la porta à la reine.

« Major Samantha Carter, 366349 US Air Force."

-C'est votre nom?

Sam regarda du côté de Jack pour voir si elle pouvait répondre. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête.

-Oui dit-elle. C'est mon nom.

_Ainsi l'homme hautain c'est leur chef, je l'aurai parié._

-Des guerriers de la Taur'i ! J'ai entendu parler de vous. Mais ici sachez qu'il n'y a plus de guerriers, ni de soldats, ni de visiteurs, rien que des gens qui travaillent pour moi. Vous ne repartirez jamais d'ici. On ne s'échappe pas des mines de naquadah de Grenada.

-Toi viens ici dit-elle à O'Neill.

Il se mit debout et s'avança près de la reine. Il la dominait d'une tête, se tenait très droit_. _

_Il ferait un excellent hôte pour mon époux. _

Daniel et Sam étaient l'un près de l'autre et murmuraient :

-Je croyais que c'était Hadès, le Goa'uld de cette planète ? Dit Sam

-Oui, en effet, mais je pense que cette femme est Perséphone, son épouse.

-Mais que veut –elle au colonel ? Demanda Sam inquiète. En effet Perséphone s'était rapprochée de O'Neill à le toucher. Celui-ci maintenu en respect par les jaffas était totalement immobile.

La reine donna quelques ordres et les jaffas emmenèrent les prisonniers dans le palais.

On les fit se baigner, et ils durent revêtir la tenue traditionnelle de la planète. Un pantalon et une tunique blanche et courte, sans manches.

Ils furent invités à la table de la reine. Evènement sans précèdent qui mit en émoi les servantes du palais. Jamais Perséphone depuis le décès de son époux n'avait invité quelqu'un à sa table. Autrefois il y avait de grandes fêtes et les murs du palais se souvenaient encore de la musique et des danses. Mais les flonflons de la fête étaient éteints depuis fort longtemps. Ce soudain intérêt pour les étrangers projeta le trouble dans l'entourage de la reine. Seuls quelques personnes étaient dans la confidence du désir secret de redonner au palais en même temps que son maître le faste imposant qui y avait régné durant des siècles. Depuis ce jour funeste vingt cinq années plus tôt qui vit le décès de son roi et d'une bonne partie de la population, la vie était devenue très calme et très rude. Une vie tournée vers la survie, le naquadah, les vaisseaux, et sa lutte pour garder sa préséance dans ce secteur de la galaxie. Le peuple avait été sacrifié à son ambition personnelle. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne forte pour elle-même mais surtout pour son époux.

O'Neill sentait sur lui le regard perçant de Perséphone. L'eau verte de sa prunelle le dévisageait, semblait le jauger.

Il était inquiet pour ses amis. Ils n'avaient toujours rien bu ni mangé depuis leur détention dans le cabanon de Perséphone. O'Neil se méfiait, et si la nourriture était empoisonnée ?

La reine pouvait suivre ses pensées sur son visage, car elle voyait les signes désespérés qu'il faisait à ses amis pour les inciter à la prudence. Mais ils avaient trop faim et trop soif, et malgré le doute qui effleura leur esprit à ce moment ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

Perséphone rit. Elle avait un rire cristallin et ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à une Goa'uld. Mais les Goa'ulds n'ont pas toujours la voix rauque et les yeux qui brillent.

Trop faim, trop fatiguée, pensait Sam, Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut au colonel O'Neill ? Elle n'arrête pas de le regarder. Quelle goa'uld étrange ! De temps à autre c'est elle, et puis d'un coup c'est l'hôte ! Elle était inquiète et trouvait cette réception tout à fait anormale, cela ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'elle savait des Goa'ulds.

Daniel était dans le même état et avait du mal à tenir les yeux ouverts. Il était archéologue, son rêve le plus cher, faire des fouilles, explorer des planètes en toute tranquillité, pouvoir traduire des textes et des tablettes. Les traductions lui apportaient une grande satisfaction intellectuelle. Mais il se sentait frustré parfois du manque de compréhension qu'il ressentait autour de lui pour son travail. Mais il était archéologue, bon sang ! Pas guerrier ! C'était la partie la plus difficile de ce qu'il avait à faire. Il en connaissait la nécessité, l'obligation, et s'en faisait aussi un devoir, mais tirer sur des êtres vivants avait toujours été une épreuve pour lui. Il n'en parlait jamais à ses amis. Seule Sam le savait et le sentait. Il pensait qu'il pourrait en parler à Teal'c, lui le grand guerrier le comprendrait sûrement, il avait parfois d'étranges comportements humains. Mais O'Neill ? Il entendait déjà le rire sarcastique de son ami, et les blagues vaseuses qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre. Oui il préférait souvent se taire.

Mais là c'était de trop, ils étaient faits prisonniers, par un concours de malchance, personne n'était responsable. C'était trop dur pour Daniel, qui sentait le poids de toutes ces missions peser sur ses épaules. Sans qu'il puisse s'en expliquer la raison, il avait peur. Pourtant la situation était identique à d'autres bien souvent rencontrées. Qu'y avait-il de différent cette fois –là ? Peut être l'attitude étrange de cette femme ? Son désir de se rapprocher de Jack ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une sourde inquiétude monter en lui.

Sur Teal'c plus résistant, la fatigue était moins visible. Il attendait. Il connaissait suffisamment les Goa'ulds pour savoir que sous ces airs affables cette Goa'uld était comme les autres, et cachait des instincts pervers. Que voulait-elle à O'Neill ?

Sur un signe de la reine, quatre jaffas apportèrent une châsse en or. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'aux pieds de la déesse et mirent un genou à terre.

Elle fit venir O'Neill près d'elle. Il était toujours sous la menace des armes et il obéit tout en lançant un regard interrogatif du côté de ses amis. Daniel eut un geste d'impuissance et Carter le regarda avec un petit sourire contraint. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait et était inquiète.

Ils se tenaient debout sur le parvis devant les grandes colonnes qui marquaient l'entrée du monument.

Quelques vingt marches plus bas la foule se tenait sur l'esplanade. Ils avaient été amenés directement des mines, c'était un peuple fatigué, las, passif qui se prosternait devant la reine comme on le lui avait appris. Tous étaient nés dans l'esclavage, ils n'avaient rien connu d'autre, et ne concevait pas une autre vie, n'ayant pas de modèles pour comparer.

La reine prit la main de Jack et le présenta devant son peuple qui s'était agenouillé le front contre terre.

-Je vous présente le nouveau roi de Grenada.

Sam poussa un cri vite étouffé par la main de Daniel quand elle vit ce que contenait le coffre en or. La reine tenait maintenant une urne transparente dans laquelle on pouvait voir remuer doucement un symbiote goa'uld.

O'Neill aussi avait compris et dans un mouvement désespéré il s'empara de la reine et la tint devant lui, il cria :

-Si vous faites un mouvement je l'étrangle.

La reine se laissait faire, elle était molle dans ses bras et n'opposait aucune résistance. Elle tourna simplement la tête vers lui, ses cheveux arrivaient à hauteur de son cou mais il put entendre parfaitement sa voix douce :

-Regarde devant toi, tu vois tous mes jaffas, si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement ils tueront tes amis. C'est ça que tu veux ! Qu'ils meurent ? De toute façon tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance, c'est toi que j'ai choisi, tu seras mon roi.

O'Neill était pétrifié, son pire cauchemar depuis qu'il connaissait les goa'ulds était entrain de se réaliser. Il avait toujours cette crainte depuis Hathor, de voir ses amis ou lui-même devenir ce qu'il avait toujours haï. Etre un goa'uld ! Après avoir lutté tant d'années dans un combat sans cesse renouvelé, subi maintes et maintes fois la torture, avoir été si souvent blessé au combat, avoir tué de nombreux ennemis, avoir sauvé plus d'un peuple de la tyrannie, et finir dans la peau détestée d'un de ces monstres ! Oui, O'Neill préférait cent fois la mort.

La reine dut le sentir, car elle ajouta comme il la lâchait :

-Ce n'est pas la peine de te rebeller, tu ne trouveras pas la mort aujourd'hui, j'ai donné ordre à mes jaffas de ne pas tirer. Par contre si tu résistes un tant soit peu, ils tueront tes amis et tu deviendras tout de même mon roi. Alors que choisis-tu ?

O'Neill tremblait de rage et de colère, mais il devait préserver la vie de ses amis avant tout. Il baissa la tête et dit seulement d'une voix étouffée :

-Je veux bien, mais laisse-les partir. Ne les retiens pas, ne les fais pas souffrir.

Elle le fixa intensément :

-Et tu deviendras mon roi, de ton plein gré ?

-Oui, lui souffla t-il. Je te le promets. Il la fixait d'un regard douloureux, mais elle le crut.

-Dès que l'implantation sera faite, je les libère. Mais je veux qu'ils me voient et qu'ils te voient.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c ne bougeaient pas tenus en respect par les jaffas.

-Lâchez –les dit la reine, et amenez-les près de nous.

On les poussa en avant et ils se retrouvèrent près d'O'Neill.

-Mon colonel, elle ne va pas vous …. Cette idée était si terrible qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la prononcer.

-J'en ai bien peur que si Carter, fit- il avec un rire sans joie. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me sauver, sauf un rayon Asgard peut-être ?

Mais comment arrivait-il à plaisanter en un pareil moment ? Sam le regardait, il avait légèrement baissé la tête, et ne disait plus rien, perdu dans ses pensées, ses dernières pensées d'homme libre.

Le cœur de Sam battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, il semblait résigné, que lui avait promis la reine en échange ? Elle l'avait vu lui parler tout à l'heure, mais elle était trop loin pour en comprendre les paroles.

-Mon colonel, il faut vous battre ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire quelque chose, si on …

-Carter, je vous interdis de bouger. Je lui ai fait promettre de vous laisser partir, et vous partirez, c'est un ordre major dit-il en la regardant au fond des yeux. Vous rentrerez au SGC, et vous n'essaierez pas de me sauver, cela peut être trop dangereux. Mais continuez la lutte contre les goa'ulds ! Surtout ne baissez pas les bras ! Que ce que je subis aujourd'hui ne soit pas inutile ! Et si un jour vous me croisez au cours d'un combat, n'hésitez pas…tuez-moi ! Il avait ajouté ces quelques mots à voix basse…

Comme elle allait protester il posa ses deux mains sur ses bras, et murmura

-Ce fut un honneur de servir à vos côtés major !

Elle répliqua du même ton, en refoulant ses larmes.

-Ce fut un honneur de servir sous vos ordres mon colonel.

Rappel d'une autre fois, il y avait bien longtemps, quand ils étaient tous les deux perdus en Antarctique, et que Jack avait failli mourir. Mais là c'était différent, il n'allait pas mourir !

-Je vous la confie Teal'c, gardez–là en vie et protégez-vous. Surtout n'abandonnez pas la lutte ! Et puis je vous demande pardon d'avance pour ce que je serais peut être amené à faire contre vous, quand je serais devenu …. Cette chose. Il la regardait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir.

C'était son testament, il avait accepté de quitter cette vie qui était la sienne pour en vivre une autre, il espérait juste qu'il serait inconscient de ce qui allait suivre.

Oh Jack ! Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et sanglota contre sa poitrine. Daniel et Teal'c aussi étaient là, très émus.

Il la garda encore un instant contre lui respirant le parfum léger de ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu prolonger cet instant, mais il ne le pouvait pas, la reine s'impatientait. Elle voulait retrouver son époux, qu'elle pleurait depuis si longtemps

Elle fit signe à ses jaffas. Ils empoignèrent O'Neill et l'arrachèrent aux bras de Sam, ils lui arrachèrent sa chemise et le firent s'allonger sur une table de pierre.

Il se laissait faire n'opposant aucune résistance, pour ses amis, pour qu'ils vivent, pour que le combat continue ….

Il avait peur, comme jamais il n'avait eu peur de sa vie. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait que personne ne viendrait le sauver. Il voulut épargner la vision de sa déchéance à ses amis, parce que ce serait trop dur pour eux et pour lui. Il prit la reine par la manche, et l'attira à lui.

-Laisse-les partir, avant !

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Oh non ! Ils sont gage de ta sincérité et de ton obéissance. Mais ils partiront après je te le promets.

Il se rallongea résigné et attendit.

La foule frémit quand le prima sortit de sa jarre le symbiote emprisonné. Il le montra à la foule.

La bête visqueuse avançait maintenant sur le ventre nu de Jack, en une lente reptation. Il pouvait sentir le contact froid et gluant qui le révulsait. Sam avait les yeux exorbités, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ; Daniel la tenait bien serrée contre lui de peur qu'elle ne se jette sur le symbiote, signant du même coup son arrêt de mort, et le leur.

Son corps était parcouru de frissons, il avait les yeux ouverts et ceux qui se seraient penchés sur son visage en cet instant auraient pu y lire un désespoir sans fond.

D'un mouvement ferme le prima lui tourna le visage de côté, le maintenant dans ses mains, exposant sa nuque dénudée à la voracité de la bête. Le serpent continua sa lente montée sur le corps de Jack, il ne se pressait pas, savourant sans doute sa prochaine victoire.

Maintenant le serpent atteignait le cou, Jack grimaçait anticipant la douleur, tout son corps était tendu, son esprit révolté, sa souffrance extrême. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui était aboli, il ne restait que cet être visqueux qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer en lui, à le forcer, en un viol monstrueux de tout son être.

La bête flaira sa peau et la trouva à son goût, et d'un violent mouvement commença à s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.

Sam tressaillit et se cacha dans le cou de Daniel quand un hurlement inhumain fit se relever les têtes du peuple prostré devant ses souverains.

Le cri résonna longtemps dans l'air du soir, il était alimenté par une douleur si cruelle et un désespoir si fort qu'il semblait ne vouloir jamais cesser.

Le corps de Jack fut agité de soubresauts puis il retomba immobile.

Tout d'abord il ne sentit plus rien. Il était lui-même, il eut un instant l'espoir fou que le symbiote soit mort après l'avoir pénétré.

Puis un filament se tendit et jeta un pont d'un neurone à un autre, emprisonnant le nouvel hôte dans le début d'une toile d'araignée monstrueuse. Il sentit cette première invasion comme un souvenir lointain, très lointain, quelque chose d'infiniment vieux, beaucoup plus que lui. Une femme brune dansant dans le vent sa longue chevelure noire flottant dans son dos, Perséphone. Après tout alla très vite, les souvenirs affluaient, toute la vie du symbiote se propageait comme un cancer gangrenant les cellules de son cerveau. Il vit Chronos et Réa ses parents, sa jeunesse, son union avec Perséphone, et puis toute cette vie à sauver des âmes.

Puis ce tournant dans sa vie, quand après avoir abusé du sarcophage, il changea totalement pour devenir cet être cruel, qui emprisonnait son peuple et le réduisait en esclavage ; O'Neill luttait de toutes ses forces contre cette invasion. Il substituait aux souvenirs d'Hadès ses propres souvenirs, les personnages de son petit théâtre privé dansaient devant lui, Sara, Charlie, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, les gens du SGC sa famille, la seule qui lui restait, puis les lieux qu'il avait connus et aimés, sa maison, la base, son chalet, son lac…

Il essaya de résister le plus longtemps possible. Un terrible conflit s'engagea au coeur de sa personne, Hadès luttait pour prendre la première place et Jack luttait pour conserver encore un peu de lui même. C'était une bataille en champ clos, qui dura longtemps, très longtemps.

Perséphone commençait à s'inquiéter, elle s'approcha d'Hadès et toucha son visage, il était brûlant, une sorte de fièvre s'était déclaré au centre de ce cerveau. Mais O'Neill faiblissait, ses défenses tombaient une à une. Les visages s'estompaient, se voilaient, disparaissaient dans la brume, et quand dans un suprême effort il vit qu'il ne pouvait plus se rappeler le visage de son fils, il sut que sa défaite était proche. Alors il lâcha prise, vaincu par la force du Goa'uld.

Il commença à bouger, et Perséphone pleine d'un espoir fou, le toucha, le prit par la main, le vit se relever, le regarda avec une anxiété folle sur le visage

-Hadès, tu es là ?

Les yeux d'Hadès se mirent à briller,

-Oui Koré, je suis là.

-Oh tu m'as appelée Koré dit-elle émue jusqu'aux larmes, comme autrefois.

-C'est le nom que t'ont donné tes parents. Viens ma reine rentrons dans le palais, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Et sans un regard pour ses anciens amis qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, il marcha d'un pas ferme et rentra à l'intérieur.

Sam était effondrée dans les bras de Daniel, ils pleuraient tous les deux. Mais Teal'c veillait, il vit le mouvement de foule qui se produisit lorsque le couple royal était rentré dans le palais.

-Major, Daniel, il faut partir, vite.

-Mais le colonel …. Cria Sam. On ne peut pas le laisser.

-Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui maintenant. C'est fini, il faut se dépêcher.

Et prenant Sam par une main et Daniel dans l'autre il se mit à courir vers le shapaï.

Daniel fit les symboles, et Sam le code,

-Il nous reste quelques minutes dit Sam.

Il se jetèrent dans le vortex en courant et roulèrent sur la rampe d'embarquement. Sam ne se releva pas, elle était anéantie.

Hammond qui était venu les accueillir n'en revenait pas ;

-Où est le colonel O'Neill ? demanda t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit, il redit à voix plus forte,

-Major, où est le colonel ?

Sam ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle était restée effondrée sans force sur la rampe.

Une équipe médicale fut dépêchée sur place aussitôt.

-Teal'c répondez-moi, je vous en prie.

Mais Hammond avait compris dès qu'il avait vu le visage de SG1.

-Il est mort n'est ce pas ?

Teal'c leva sur Hammond un visage impassible, mais dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir toute la souffrance de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Ce qui lui est arrivé est pire que la mort, il a été possédé par un Goa'uld. Il est devenu un goa'uld.

Hammond pâlit, puis se reprenant.

-Allez vite à l'infirmerie, je vous rejoins.

Janet avait pris en main les rescapés de Grenada. Ils étaient en bonne santé malgré une déshydratation due aux privations et aux deux journées passées dans le cachot insalubre. Mais ils ne présentaient aucun autre symptôme grave, qu'une prostration dont elle n'arrivait pas à les tirer.

Sam ne bougeait pas, elle en était incapable. Elle était là-bas près de lui, encore dans ses bras. Elle revivait en boucle tout ce qui s'était passé, de temps à autre un cri s'échappait de ses lèvres gercées. Ses oreilles retentissaient encore du terrible cri de souffrance de Jack. Un interminable cri long et filant.

Jamais, plus jamais elle ne le verrait. Sous ses paupières closes, c'était son visage, son sourire, ses yeux, elle entendait sa voix, ses blagues, son rire.

Jamais, plus jamais.

Dans les couloirs de la base il était là, au mess il était là, dans son labo, il était là…dans la salle de briefing, dans la salle d'embarquement…

Jamais, plus jamais…. Son cœur était resté avec lui là-bas sur cette planète ! Mais il n'était pas mort, il était devenu ce qu'il haïssait le plus, un Goa'uld.

Il faut l'aider… demander au général…le sédatif donné par Janet commençait à alourdir ses paupières. … Demander à mon père…. Les Tok'ras pourront le sauver…

Jack… jamais… plus jamais… Elle s'endormit à bout de forces et de douleur.

Jamais…plus jamais.

La vie s'organisait dans le palais. Perséphone ne quittait plus Hadès. Elle était si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle le regardait souvent de façon insistante car Il était si différent que dans son souvenir.

-Tu as changé lui avait –elle dit un soir après le repas qu'ils avaient pris ensemble dans la grande salle à manger du palais.

-Je ne suis plus le même ma reine, la maladie qui a emporté mon hôte, m'a aussi affaibli, mais je pense qu'après quelques séances dans le sarcophage tout ira mieux. Je me sens déjà mieux ! Et puis il faut que je m'habitue à cette nouvelle enveloppe, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils étaient allongés l'un près de l'autre dans le grand lit. Perséphone s'appuya sur un coude et regarda le visage de son époux.

-On dirait que tu regrettes le cadeau que je t'ai fait ? Pourtant cet hôte est très beau.

Il lui sourit, étonné encore de ressentir tant de choses pour elle après un si long sommeil.

-Non je ne regrette pas, mais l'hôte que tu m'as choisi est fort. Il lutte tout le temps, il ne s'arrête jamais.

-C'est toi-même qui m'a demandé de te choisir un hôte fort. Tu voulais un corps jeune et puissant. Dès que j'ai vu cet homme j'ai su que je te l'offrirai.

Il lui caressa le visage :

-Mais je ne te reproche rien, ma reine. Mais j'aurais peut être préféré un hôte plus docile.

Perséphone ne dit plus rien, elle se rallongea en soupirant.

-Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces vingt cinq ans ma reine reprit Hadès en la regardant, as-tu bien pris soin de mon royaume ?

La question resta sans réponse, Perséphone ne voulait rien dire, elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui trouver un hôte et avait négligé le reste. Elle se savait en faute, alors elle fit semblant de dormir, pour n'avoir pas à répondre. Il était tard et Hadès fatigué, n'insista pas et ferma lui aussi les yeux.

Mais le lendemain, il remonta dans son vaisseau et se mit à parcourir la galaxie comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il possédait une dizaine de planètes assez éloignées les unes des autres, et il fallait être là. Perséphone n'avait pas bien rempli ce rôle. Elle était restée trop longtemps sur Grenada, où elle avait longtemps vécu. Elle avait négligé ses autres possessions et Hadès pensait qu'il était temps de remédier à cela.

Son royaume était dans un état lamentable. Il entra dans de violentes colères quand il vit que sur une planète tout avait été dévasté, les mines éventrées et les villages détruits.

-Où sont les habitants avait-il dit d'un ton brutal à un homme qu'il avait trouvé vivant seul dans une cabane. Parle ! Et il lui avait posé la pierre funeste sur le front. L'homme était terrorisé et il avait seulement dit : « Baal ». Hadès l'avait alors laissé libre. Ses autres possessions n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Il revint sur Grenada découragé, il en voulait à Perséphone. Il n'appréciait pas non plus l'hôte qu'elle lui avait choisi.

L'ambiance était dégradée au palais. On était loin de la joie des retrouvailles. Hadès était fatigué car son hôte le tourmentait, il avait essayé de le museler mais il n'y était pas encore parvenu.

O'Neill avait par moment des lueurs de lucidité, lorsque son hôte baissait sa garde, il s'introduisait dans la brèche. Sa vie était étrange, il se voyait parler, manger, dormir, vivre, faire l'amour, sans aucun pouvoir de décision. A certain moment il avait l'impression d'être redevenu lui-même. Ces moments là étaient très durs pour lui, car il réalisait alors qu'il avait perdu toute liberté. Il détestait cette planète, il ne se souvenait pas de tout mais voyait des visages, des amis, un regard bleu. Il s'accrochait à ce regard bleu car il sentait que c'était important, que c'était le centre de sa vie, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il s'enfonçait parfois dans une tristesse et une mélancolie que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Il détestait aussi la cruauté dont il faisait parfois preuve, l'utilisation de l'arme de poing le révoltait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour retenir sa main qui envoyait le rayon de la mort sur le front de pauvres innocents.

A certains moments il sentait les pensées du symbiote dans son esprit conscient, il ressentait la fatigue, le découragement d'Hadès. La maladie avait affaibli le symbiote, mais les séances de sarcophage que le roi multipliait étaient terribles pour lui, car il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il craignait un jour de ne plus exister du tout. La vie de Jack était devenue un cauchemar permanent. Même les nuits ne lui apportaient aucun répit, car les rêves qu'ils faisaient ne lui appartenaient pas et ils étaient terrifiants. Tout ce qui faisait sa vie, tout ce à quoi il croyait, tous les êtres qu'il avait aimés, tout disparaissait dans une sorte de brouillard uniforme et gris, et il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à faire venir ses propres souvenirs à son esprit conscient. Il s'en rendait compte et c'était une souffrance de plus pour lui.

Au SGC la vie avait repris. Les dernières volontés du colonel en tant qu'homme libre avaient été scrupuleusement respectées par le général Hammond et toutes les équipes, SG1 en tête. O'Neill n'avait pas été remplacé, Sam assurait l'intérim car elle avait toujours le secret espoir de le retrouver un jour. Elle en parlait souvent avec Daniel et Teal'c.

Un jour Hammond avait demandé un briefing, c' était quelques jours après le retour de l'équipe amputée de son chef.

Sam avait été très choquée de l'attitude du général, mais elle avait fini par comprendre. Hammond avait attaqué de façon abrupte :

-Je voudrais prendre des mesures pour changer beaucoup de choses dans la base, au niveau des codes de commande et des codes d'accès à tous les services de la base.

-Mais pourquoi mon général ? Avait protesté Sam, c'est un travail gigantesque.

Hammond l'avait regardée d'un air volontairement neutre.

-Major, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le colonel O'Neill était mon second, c'est lui que je pressentais pour me remplacer à la tête du SGC. Il connaît beaucoup de secrets sur nos défenses planétaires.

-Il ne trahirait jamais mon général ! Sam était offusquée que le général Hammond ait pu penser une seule seconde que le colonel…

-Naturellement major ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, en temps normal. Mais là c'est différent, un Goa'uld a directement accès à sa mémoire et à son subconscient. Sans même qu'il le sache, le Goa'uld peut prendre ce qu'il veut dans la mémoire du colonel. Je sais major combien vous le défendez, mais je considère qu'il y a un réel danger.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Sam parla beaucoup avec Daniel et Teal'c. Leur équipe était plus soudée que jamais. Elle commença avec l'aide des techniciens un long travail sur les ordinateurs de la base, il fallait changer beaucoup de choses. Ce travail lui occupa l'esprit plusieurs semaines. Pendant ce temps Daniel et Teal'c avait été incorporés à d'autres équipes afin de continuer la lutte contre les Goa'ulds. Anubis étant le plus menaçant, il fallait mettre en œuvre toutes les forces pour le vaincre.

Trois mois plus tard SG1 s'apprêtait à partir en mission quand les alarmes se déclenchèrent.

Hammond mit fin au briefing immédiatement.

Le sergent Davis était de service ce matin là la console.

-A quelle heure doit rentrer la prochaine équipe sergent ? Demanda Hammond.

-C'est SG8, à 4 heures mon général.

-Avons-nous un code d'identification sergent ?

-Pas encore mon général.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis un code s'afficha sur l'écran.

-C'est la Tok'ra mon général.

-Ouvrez l'iris dit Hammond.

Au mot Tok'ra, Sam s'était précipitée dans la salle d'embarquement, elle espérait que c'était son père. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire et à lui demander.

Le vortex s'ouvrit, Jacob et deux hommes franchirent le vortex et s'arrêtèrent en haut de la rampe. Leurs visages étaient graves.

-Papa ! Dit Sam et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Celui-ci la tint serrée contre lui sans rien dire dans un geste d'émotion qui ne lui était pas habituel. Elle s'en aperçut aussitôt.

-Que se passe t-il Papa ?

-Viens ma chérie, il faut qu'on parle. Georges, on peut se parler tout de suite ? dit-il à Hammond.

-Oui, allons dans la salle de briefing.

Sam sentit ses jambes faiblir, son père dut la soutenir tandis qu'elle montait les marches de fer menant à la salle de réunion.

Ils s'assirent en silence autour de la table.

-Que se passe t-il Jacob ? Demanda Hammond quand tout le monde fut installé.

-Je suis désolé, dit Jacob, mais je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles.

-Cela concerne le colonel O'Neill ? Demanda Teal'c.

-En effet, j'ai vu Hadès. Il reconstitue son armée, qui était devenue pratiquement inexistante depuis la mort de son hôte il y a vingt cinq ans. Il a fait parler de lui déjà dans le secteur de Grenada. Il cherche à reprendre possession de toutes les planètes que sa femme a délaissées. Il est d'ailleurs en très bonne voie, car il possède une excellente stratégie militaire, ce qui manque à la plupart des Goa'ulds. Cela fait trois mois maintenant qu'il est revenu sur le devant de la scène et on parle de lui déjà partout dans toute la galaxie. Il a même attiré l'attention des grands maîtres du Système.

Nous avons appris qu'il cherche à faire alliance avec Baal, ce qui est étrange quand on connaît les évènements qui se sont produits entre le colonel O'Neill et Baal.

Jacob continua à parler un long moment de la puissance montante du Goa'uld. Quand il se tut, le silence tomba lourd et douloureux.

Ce fut Hammond qui le rompit le premier :

-A-t-il des vues sur la Terre ?

-Pour le moment cela lui est impossible, mais c'est certainement un de ses projets. Malheureusement, son hôte va lui faciliter la tâche.

Sam ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Elle demanda l'autorisation de sortir au général Hammond. Celui-ci voyant combien elle était pâle, l'envoya à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus était arrivé, le colonel O'Neill n'existait plus. Hadès avait définitivement triomphé.

Elle comprit qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son supérieur, son colonel, son ami, et que si un jour elle se retrouvait en sa présence il faudrait qu'elle le tue, qu'elle fasse tout pour qu'il disparaisse. Et cela c'était un souffrance bien au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Janet ne lui dit pas un mot, mais lui offrit la douceur de ses bras, elle s'y engouffra et pleura longtemps sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Votre mission SG1, détruire le vaisseau mère d'Hadès. Nous savons par les Tok'ras qu'il est actuellement sur Grenada. Son vaisseau est en orbite autour de la planète et n'est gardé que par quelque jaffas. C'est le moment de passer à l'attaque.

Le cœur de Sam battait à grands coups, le moment était venu d'affronter Hadès.

Elle écoutait à peine le général Hammond, la mission serait dangereuse, comme d'habitude de toute façon. Mais là, c'était O'Neill qu'ils auraient devant eux. C'était LUI, Pas n'importe quel Goa'uld.

-Major !

Sam sursauta

-Mon général

-Votre mission est de détruire le vaisseau d'Hadès, pas de ramener le colonel !

-A vos ordres, mon général.

-Cependant …si….

-Merci mon général coupa Sam avec un grand sourire. Nous ferons sauter le vaisseau et nous ramènerons le colonel O'Neill.

-Soyez prudent SG1, conclut Hammond. Il est sûrement très bien gardé.

-Chevron un enclenché cria le sergent Davis.

Ils devaient atteindre la planète Grenada en passant par P9J765. Là un vaisseau Tok'ra les conduirait jusqu'au vaisseau mère d'Hadès en orbite autour de Grenada.

Sam, Daniel et Tea'lc se tenaient au pied de la rampe. Le général Hammond leur faisait ses dernières recommandations.

-Chevron 2 enclenché

Ils avaient dans leur sac à dos, suffisamment de C4 pour faire exploser une planète entière.

-Chevron 3 enclenché

Sam était dans un état second. Elle ne vivait plus que pour cette mission, détruite le vaisseau, ramener le colonel, surtout ramener le colonel. Elle se raidit sur ses jambes pour s'empêcher de trembler. Elle canalisa ses pensées sur son objectif, elle ne devait pas se laisser dévier par des pensées parasites venues de son cœur, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle releva la tête et attendit que le vortex s'ouvre.

Chevron 4 enclenché

Encore une mission suicide pensait Daniel. Mais pour Jack, il fallait la tenter. Il lui avait sauvé la vie tant de fois au péril de la sienne. C'était d'ailleurs pour les sauver qu'il avait accepté l'inacceptable.

Chevron 5 enclenché.

Ils devaient retrouver Jacob sur P9J765. De là ils auraient une semaine de voyage en hyper espace pour atteindre les abords de Grenada.

Chevron 6 enclenché

Teal'c espérait bien retrouver O'Neill, son ami. Mais il était inquiet de la confrontation, il espérait secrètement qu'ils n'auraient pas à l'affronter directement, car il connaissait son devoir et savait qu'il l'accomplirait jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Chevron 7 enclenché.

Ils se jetèrent dans la flaque bleutée.

Le vaisseau Tok'ra filait dans l'hyper espace à bonne vitesse. Jacob avait mis le camouflage et ils n'étaient pas détectés par les vaisseaux Goa'ulds qu'ils croisaient. Le voyage fut calme. Sam en profita pour parler longuement avec son père qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent. Ils parlèrent tous beaucoup de Jack, évoquant leurs missions, leurs souvenirs communs, les mots qu'il avait eus, ce qu'il avait fait. Ils rirent beaucoup et pleurèrent aussi. Cela ressemblait à une veillée d'armes, un peu le calme avant la tempête.

Arrivés en vue du vaisseau mère, Jacob ralentit et se positionna juste au dessus. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes à l'intérieur, une dizaine de jaffas qui gardaient le vaisseau de leur Dieu.

Ils se préparèrent, mirent le C4 et les détonateurs dans un petit sac que Sam prit avec elle. Comme arme : des zats et leur P90. Ils ne devaient rester sur le vaisseau que 8 minutes exactement le temps de poser trois charges dans des endroits stratégiques, deux dans la salle des machines, et une dans le poste de pilotage. Les trois charges devraient exploser ensemble de façon à détruire tout le vaisseau. Une fois le compte à rebours enclenché ils n'auraient que deux minutes pour quitter le vaisseau et s'éloigner dans l'hyper espace de façon à n'être pas pris dans la déflagration.

Les trois amis étaient prêts, les anneaux de transfert les déposèrent sur le vaisseau ennemi. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu, au lieu d'une poignée de jaffas c'était une troupe de plusieurs dizaine d'hommes qui les attendaient.

On leur prit leurs armes, leurs gilets et on les enferma dans la prison du vaisseau.

-Eh ben voilà dit Daniel. Qu'est ce qui a cloché Sam ?

-Je pense que nous avons été mal renseignés.

-Un espion Goa'uld qui aurait infiltré la Tokr'a ! Pas banal ! C'est plutôt dans l'autre sens d'habitude !

-Vous avez raison Daniel Jackson, mais il y a eu Tanit, ne l'oubliez pas.

Le silence retomba. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils étaient prisonniers d'Hadès qui maintenant devait savoir qu'ils étaient là. Et Jacob au dessus d'eux qui les attendaient. Ce serait la mort dans l'âme qu'il partirait. Mais il avait reçu des instructions très précises à ce sujet.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, puis quelqu'un vint les chercher et dit simplement :

-Le maître veut vous voir.

Ils étaient désarmés, sur un vaisseau ennemi, sur le point de rencontrer le cruel Hadès. On les poussa sans ménagement et ils furent conduits dans la salle de pilotage. Le vaisseau s'éloignait de la planète et une secousse brutale leur indiqua que l'on rentrait dans l'hyper espace.

Hadès lui-même pilotait le vaisseau. Ils le voyait de dos, vêtu d'un pantalon noir avec une large ceinture qui lui amincissait la taille et une veste courte richement brodée comme en portait souvent les Goa'ulds soucieux de leur apparence. Il se retourna d'un bloc, d'un mouvement qui était familier à son hôte. C'était lui, O'Neill, mais son visage était différent, ses yeux brillaient et sa voix rauque était méconnaissable.

Il fit signe à un jaffa qui poussa les prisonniers devant lui, ils se retrouvèrent à genoux. Sam leva les yeux et croisa les siens. Son regard se fit encore plus fulgurant, sa main gauche se leva, la pierre brilla une seconde puis son bras retomba.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Jack ! Vous ne nous reconnaissez pas ! Nous sommes vos amis, jeta Daniel avec courage. Il reçut sa récompense sous la forme du rayon qui lui transperça le front.

-J'ai dit : Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Il semblait en colère, mais une colère froide assez impressionnante.

-Nous sommes là pour faire sauter votre vaisseau dit Sam avec colère et rage.

C'est alors qu'il la regarda, il semblait chercher où il avait vu un regard aussi bleu qui le fixait sans peur.

Il s'approcha et passa sa main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, elle frémit à ce contact.

-Je te connais toi ! Qui es-tu ?

La voix rauque était insupportable, c'était trop dur de le voir si près, si terriblement changé, ne la reconnaissant pas.

-Réponds moi insista –t il en enfonçant ses doigts dans son menton.

Il lui faisait mal.

-Nous sommes SG1, des Tauris et nous sommes venus pour vous tuer dit Daniel.

Un formidable éclat de rire lui répondit. Hadès les regardait comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

-Et vous comptiez faire sauter le vaisseau, avec ça ? demanda t-il en montrant le C4 et les détonateurs. Devant eux il y avait leurs armes, les P90, les zats, les talkies, tout leur matériel.

Il prit dans sa main un P90 et l'arma d'un coup sec. Il semblait songeur comme si cette arme lui rappelait quelque chose.

Il tira par-dessus leur tête envoyant une rafale sur les murs du vaisseau.

-Parlez moi de la Taur'i dit-il seulement.

Personne ne répondit. Il n'insista pas, reposa l'arme et il retourna à la console de pilotage. Il appela son prima :

-Emmène la femme dans ma chambre dit-il, et les autres, dit-il en montrant Daniel et Teal'c, tue-les… non, enferme-les, je les tuerais moi-même.

Ils se regardèrent avec désespoir, rien ne se passait comme ils l'avaient pensé. Ils avaient cru bien naïvement ramener O'Neill à la maison, mais c'était sans compter sur Hadès le redoutable Goa'uld, c'était lui pour le moment qui tirait les ficelles. Il valait mieux plier l'échine.

Hadès avait le dos tourné, seul un jaffa était resté dans la salle de commande. C'était lui qui devait les emmener.

Teal'c par un mouvement maladroit sembla glisser et s'empara d'une petite radio Goa'uld qui était restée avec le reste de leur matériel. Tout se déroula en une demi seconde, et le jaffa n'y vit que du feu.

Pendant que ses amis étaient emmenés dans la prison, Sam était enfermée dans la chambre de Hadès.

Elle n'était jamais venue dans la chambre d'un goa'uld, d'habitude ils ne s'embarrassaient pas de ce genre de détails, ils torturaient sur place leurs ennemis, et ne les conduisaient jamais dans leurs appartements privés. Elle fit le tour la pièce. Elle était grande et presque vide. Un grand lit en occupait le centre, et un sarcophage tenait la majeure partie de la place. Il y avait un coffre qu'elle ouvrit, il ne contenait que quelques vêtements. Sam regardait le sarcophage avec angoisse, l'utilisait-il souvent ? Sans doute puisqu'il était placé dans sa chambre prêt à servir. C'était étrange, pourquoi la conduire dans cet endroit ? Une sourde angoisse lui faisait palpiter le cœur, s'il la faisait conduire ici, c'est qu' il n' avait pas prévu qu'elle en sorte ! Il avait l'intention de la tuer ! Comme il était sans doute entrain de tuer Daniel et Teal'c. Cette douleur de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais ses amis ! Mais pourquoi sa chambre ? Oh non ! Il avait peut être l'intention de la … Elle se refusait à cette image d'un homme déchaîné en proie à ses pulsions. Pas le colonel O'Neill ! Ce n'était pas LUI, c'était impossible. Et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à torturer Daniel avec son arme de poing ! Elle avait du mal à réaliser que O'Neill avait sans doute disparu à jamais, elle se refusait à admettre cela. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. La Tok'ra…

La peur la faisait trembler, elle chercha une issue et n'en trouva pas. Alors elle se laissa aller, assise contre un mur, la tête dans ses mains.

Un chuintement la fit se relever, il était là. Il la regardait. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas. C'était LUI.

Elle se leva pleine d'un espoir insensé, il la laissa s'approcher de lui tout en la regardant au fond des yeux.

-Mon colonel, murmura t-elle ?

-Quoi ?

Sa voix était celle d'O'Neill pas celle du serpent. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, un geste qu'elle lui connaissait, le geste de l'hôte pas celui du Goa'uld.

-Mon colonel ? Vous êtes là ?

Mais l'instant de grâce était passé, il la prit violemment par le bras et l'attira à lui. Leur visage était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Pourquoi es- tu venue ? Tu veux mourir ?

C'était la voix du monstre, la rauque, celle qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Elle se reprit, pas le moment de flancher.

-Non je ne veux pas mourir, je veux détruire ton vaisseau, je veux tuer Hadès. Sa voix était dure.

Il se rapprocha, elle le détaillait maintenant, sous sa veste brodée il portait une chemise largement ouverte sur sa poitrine. Elle voyait les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau brune, il était encore plus bronzé que dans son souvenir. Ses yeux étaient posés sur elle. Elle murmura :

-Mon colonel…

Il leva la main et lui toucha les cheveux, ils étaient debout l'un devant l'autre à quelques centimètres, elle pouvait sentir son odeur, ce parfum d'homme à la fois fort et musqué. De ses doigts elle caressa sa joue. Il ne semblait pas réagir. C'était LUI, mais il était comme absent.

Soudain, Sam vit son regard changer, il devint sombre, plus brûlant.

Il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser vorace. Elle fut surprise de l'attaque, ses lèvres étaient si douces. … Elle frémit de tout son être quand la main de l'homme se glissa sous son tee shirt et remonta jusqu'à ses seins. Alors elle passa ses mains dans le dos de Jack, ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque, plongèrent avec délices dans ses cheveux plus longs, le baiser se fit plus profond, plus appuyé, elle se rapprocha encore jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien. D'un mouvement brusque, il la cambra un peu plus contre lui afin de lui faciliter ses caresses, brûlant d'un violent et irrésistible désir.

Mais tout à coup, tandis que Sam semblait perdre tout contrôle sur ses sens, il lui arracha son haut d'un geste vif et brutal, la faisant reprendre ses esprits.

! Non ! Il ne faut pas ! C'est le Goa'uld ! Jack n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Non pas comme ça !

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, sa force était trop grande pour elle, elle dut subir cet assaut, elle se révolta, essaya de le repousser, puis lui lança un grand coup de genoux dans le bas ventre. Il hurla et se recula. Ses yeux s'allumèrent et elle crut son heure venue quand il lui décocha un formidable coup de son arme de poing. Elle prit le rayon en pleine poitrine et suffoqua. La douleur était extrême, son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes, et se vit mourir. Elle tomba. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est qu'il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait retenue avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il avait sentit son cœur de serrer et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la rattraper pour la poser doucement, presque tendrement, sur le lit.

Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Cette femme était une ennemie, il fallait la tuer.

Daniel et Teal'c dans leur cellule mettait au point un plan d'évasion.

-D'abord contacter Jacob, dit Daniel, il pourra nous entendre ?

-Oui, c'est un appareil, longue portée. Mais je suppose qu'il a du quitter le secteur quand il a vu que nous ne revenions pas.

-Jacob, vous nous entendez !

Grésillements dans l'appareil. Daniel reprit

-Jacob !

-Daniel ! Bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai du m'éloigner quand j'ai vu que vous ne reveniez pas, dit Jacob furieux.

-Nous avons quelques problèmes ici, et nous avons besoin d'aide.

-Quel genre de problèmes ?

-Et bien dit Daniel, Hadès est sur le vaisseau avec tous ses jaffas.

-Oh ! répondit seulement Jacob.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir faire le ménage dans vos rangs, dit Daniel ironique.

Jacob ne répondit pas à cette phrase mais elle faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

-Et, continua Daniel, il y a beaucoup de jaffas.

-Pouvez-vous faire exploser le vaisseau ? Demanda Jacob.

Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Faire exploser le vaisseau cela voulait dire tous mourir !

-Non, pas pour le moment, Jacob, on nous a pris nos armes et nos explosifs.

-Vous pensez pouvoir vous échapper ?

-Je pense que lorsque quelqu'un viendra nous apporter à manger, ce que j'espère d'ailleurs… Teal'c a prévu un petit comité d'accueil.

-Bon nous restons en contact, dès que vous pourrez rejoindre la salle des anneaux, appelez moi !

-Jacob !

-Oui, Daniel

-Sam n'est pas avec nous.

Jacob ne répondit pas le temps de digérer l'information.

-Où est-elle ? Dit il quelques secondes plus tard.

-Avec Hadès, il l'a emmené dans sa chambre.

Jacob faillit s'étrangler.

-Retrouvez-là, dit-il brusquement. Et contactez moi.

-C'est entendu Jacob. Mais vous savez où nous sommes ?

-Naturellement, je suis derrière vous, je vous ai suivi dans l'hyper espace. Le vaisseau est maintenant immobile près de la planète P9D909. C'est une des possessions d'Hadès. Les anneaux de transfert sont activés depuis un moment déjà, faites vite avant qu'il n'aille à terre avec Sam. Nous ne pourrions plus rien faire.

Le plan fut aussitôt réalisé. Il n' y avait presque plus de jaffas sur le vaisseau. Beaucoup avaient déjà rejoint la planète. Trouver Sam et la délivrer ne fut pas difficile. Ils récupérèrent aussi leurs armes et le C4 qui n'étaient pas gardés. Pour une raison inconnue Hadès avait envoyé la plupart de ses jaffas sur la planète. C'était le moment pour agir.

-Jacob ! Appela Daniel, Jacob ! Répondez !

-Je suis là, vous êtes libérés ? Sam va bien ?

-Oui, elle va bien, nous avons aussi retrouvé nos armes. Le vaisseau est presque vide, on n'a pas encore vu de jaffas, c'est très étrange.

-Vous pouvez donc accomplir la mission ?

-Nous ferons de notre mieux conclut Daniel.

-Soyez prudents !

Ils avancèrent avec beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas se faire repérer par les jaffas qui auraient pu éventuellement se trouver encore là.

Leurs ordres étaient clairs, faire sauter le vaisseau et mettre Hadès hors d'état de nuire. Sam savait qu'il n'y avait que deux options, le capturer, ou le tuer. Elle pensait qu'il serait facile à capturer car il n'y avait pratiquement plus de gardes sur le vaisseau. Dans la salle de contrôle Hadès était seul avec son prima, il lui jetait des ordres en goa'uld.

Le cœur de Sam battait à tout rompre, son esprit encore parasité par la scène toute récente dans la chambre du roi. Elle s'efforça de respirer calmement, pour ralentir les battements de son cœur. Elle fit signe à Teal'c de placer les charges explosives comme convenu. Puis avec Daniel ils s'approchèrent en essayant de contourner Hadès et son prima pour mieux les surprendre. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du Goa'uld qui leva aussitôt son arme de poing en direction de Daniel, plus proche de lui. La pierre était rouge signe de mort seule Sam pouvait la voir, Teal'c placé un peu plus loin occupé à mettre la troisième charge de C4, ne vit rien du drame qui se joua en Sam durant une fraction de seconde, le temps qu'elle réalise qu'elle devait le tuer, LUI, son colonel, son ami depuis si longtemps, l'homme qui comptait tant pour elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent dans cette ultime seconde précédant le drame devenu inévitable.

Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait disparu pour eux, ce n'était plus lui maintenant, rien que son enveloppe charnelle, elle ne devait pas hésiter, elle savait où était son devoir, mais c'était un devoir terrible à accomplir, elle dut prendre sur elle-même et de toutes ses forces s'empêcher de trembler, faire taire la douleur, et accomplir l'indicible. Et c'est en le regardant au fond des yeux qu'elle tira. La rafale de P90 fit un bruit assourdissant, libérant aussitôt Daniel de l'emprise maléfique, et elle vit Jack tomber au ralenti, surpris par la douleur et le sang qui coulait. Ses yeux brillèrent une ultime fois et il retomba sur le sol lourdement, perdant la vie par un large trou de sa poitrine. Sam resta pétrifiée, toute son âme hurlant en silence sa douleur, Teal'c la tira de sa torpeur en donnant un coup de zat au prima d'Hadès, puis prenant Sam par le bras il l'entraîna ainsi que Daniel vers les anneaux de transport. Le tout n'avait pas pris trois secondes.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvèrent sur le vaisseau de Jacob, et juste une minute avant l'explosion ils eurent juste le temps de passer dans l'hyper espace avant que la déflagration ne les atteigne.

Le retour vers la Terre fut silencieux. Mission accomplie mais à quel prix ! Daniel essaya bien de parler à Sam, de la remercier de l'avoir sauvé, mais un regard impérieux le cloua sur place et lui imposa le silence. Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'ailleurs, « merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie en tuant Jack » ! Dérisoire ! Le visage de Sam lui fit peur, il était terrible, un regard fulgurant, une douleur sans nom avait creusé ses traits. Elle avait pleuré, des traces se voyaient sur son visage. De temps en temps une larme coulait encore qu'elle essuyait rageusement. Même Jacob restait muet devant une telle souffrance. Elle refusait toute aide, et quand son père s'approcha d'elle, elle le repoussa.

Au SGC Hammond attendait SG1 dans l'angoisse. Jamais il ne leur avait donné une mission aussi difficile. Mais il savait très bien que Sam n'aurait pas accepté qu'une autre équipe fût envoyée sur le vaisseau d'Hadès. S'il y avait un sale boulot à faire, c'était à elle de le faire, elle était devenue le Chef de SG1, elle avait pris la place du colonel O'Neill, elle agissait comme lui et elle savait où était son devoir. Lui-même ne se serait pas dérobé s'il avait été à sa place. Hammond savait tout cela, et détestait à cet instant le poste qu'il occupait depuis sept longues années maintenant.

- Ouverture non programmée de la porte » hurla le sergent walter Davis.

-Fermez l'iris, dit Hammond.

Les gestes coutumiers ont quelque chose de rassurant, dans ce sens qu'ils calment l'angoisse. Les évènements et les ordres se déroulaient toujours selon le même rituel. La fermeture de l'iris, la reconnaissance du code, l'ouverture de l'iris, la flaque bleutée, le passage ouvert attendant le retour de l'équipe.

Hammond vit son équipe phare descendre les marches comme des automates, avec des mouvements saccadés, et le regard hébété de ceux qui ont vu l'indicible. Cela Hammond le comprit en une fraction de seconde devant le visage décomposé des membres de l'équipe.

Sam alors s'avança et salua de manière impeccable.

-Mission accomplie, mon général, le vaisseau d'Hadès a été détruit, et elle ajouta d'une voix rendue rauque et basse par la douleur, et… j'ai tué… le colonel O'Neill.

Elle se tenait très raide devant Hammond le regard vide, les yeux pâlis d'avoir trop pleuré, d'avoir trop souffert. Elle ne tenait debout que par miracle et par la force de l'habitude, seul son entraînement militaire rigoureux l'empêchait de s'effondrer.

Après la visite à l'infirmerie où Sam ne desserra pas les lèvres, un briefing pénible de quelques minutes ; le général Hammond ne voulant pas questionner trop longtemps son équipe éprouvée ; Sam se retrouva seule dans ses quartiers.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit et là loin de tous elle donna libre cours à son chagrin. Toute sa vie elle reverrait le visage de Jack, l'étonnement et la stupeur dans ses yeux quand la rafale l'avait atteint. A cet ultime instant elle avait vu dans le chaud regard brun de son colonel que c'était lui et non le Goa'uld. Ce regard la hanterait toute sa vie.

La tentation de la mort la tint éveillée toute la nuit. Elle avait gardé avec elle son arme de service, elle mit le canon dans sa bouche, son doigt se crispa sur la détente, mais elle retint son geste à l'ultime seconde.

Seule la rage la maintint en vie cette nuit là, la rage de combattre les Goa'ulds, la rage de les voir mourir, la douleur d'avoir dû le tuer LUI, l'amour de toute sa vie. Elle pouvait bien se l'avouer maintenant, cela n'avait plus aucune importance, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de le pleurer. Son vœu le plus cher : se retrouver un jour devant Perséphone et la faire payer au centuple le crime abominable qu'elle avait dû commettre.

Puis quand elle estimerait sa tâche accomplie, elle partirait à son tour le rejoindre.

Elle trouverait son destin d'une autre façon, ce ne serait pas trop difficile, il y avait assez de jaffas dans la galaxie pour accomplir l'œuvre de mort.

Elle sécha ses larmes, durcit son cœur, et le matin, quelques heures après la mort de celui qui était tout pour elle, elle était prête à accomplir à nouveau son devoir. Sam se fit une promesse avant de partir définitivement le retrouver, elle ferait le plus de dégâts possible dans les rangs des Goa'ulds.

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent éprouvantes pour tout le monde. Sam voulut enchaîner les missions. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Quand elle n'était pas sur le terrain elle travaillait à son labo essayant par tous les moyens d'anesthésier sa douleur. Janet était inquiète de son état, et la voyait e'enfoncer petit à petit dans une spirale de violence totalement destructrice.

Toutes les missions de SG1 étaient des succès, Elle prenait des risques insensés, mais allait jusqu'au bout de son devoir et même au-delà. Elle s'étourdissait et s'abrutissait de travail pour oublier que c'était elle qui avait tiré, anéantissant du même coup tout ce qui faisait sa raison de vivre.

Chapitre 2

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte.

-Avons-nous un code sergent ? Dit Hammond, nous n'attendons aucune équipe aujourd'hui.

-Aucun code, mon général.

-Fermez l'iris.

L'iris se ferma et se rouvrit aussitôt dans un crissement métallique fort désagréable.

-Fermez l'iris, cria Hammond,

-Je ne peux pas, mon général, les commandes ne répondent plus.

Une escouade de soldats courait déjà dans les couloirs, prête à rejoindre son poste. Ils se disposèrent au pied de la rampe et dans les couloirs qui menaient à la salle d'embarquement.

La lueur froide du vortex éclairait la salle, pas un bruit dans cette attente, autre que le cliquetis des touches du clavier que Sam frappait frénétiquement. Derrière la vitre, Hammond attendait. Tout était immobile, et le temps comme suspendu.

Une grenade à choc Goa'uld roula jusqu'aux pieds des soldats où elle explosa, dispersant une vive lueur dans la salle où ils tombèrent tous évanouis. Le temps qu'ils réagissent une seconde grenade rendit toute la zone de la porte extrêmement vulnérable.

-Isolez la salle cria Hammond, mais le système informatique semblait désactivé. Hammond mit alors la base en alerte générale. Personne n'avait encore franchi le vortex quand celui-ci se déconnecta. Il s'ouvrit aussitôt à nouveau et une très belle femme brune, apparut et s'immobilisa.

-Perséphone ! Murmura Sam.

Une foule de sentiments l'assaillit aussitôt, haine, colère, frustration. Puis elle frémit de tout son être quand elle vit Hadès franchir à son tour les eaux bleutées. Le couple royal était maintenant entouré d'une dizaine de jaffas armés de lances, et prêts à mourir pour sauver leurs souverains.

Hadès descendit la rampe d'un pas vif, ses yeux brillaient et sa voix rauque envahit alors toute la salle.

-Votre base est vulnérable, rendez-vous, la Tauri nous appartient.

Hammond alors descendit l'escalier tranquillement, suivi de SG1.

Sous la menace ils durent s'agenouiller. A ce moment Hadès reconnut celle qui l'avait tué. Il la prit rudement par le menton et lui força à relever la tête. Il dit simplement à son épouse près de lui :« c'est elle » ! Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Sam cracha :

-Je vous croyais mort ! Si c'était à refaire je le referais !

Il se contenta de ricaner.

Puis il la lâcha, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper de cette femelle, elle aurait son compte plus tard, et de la pire façon, il se le jura.

Maintenant il fallait prendre la base. Hadès fit un signe de la main et ses jaffas se dispersèrent. Ils avaient du être très bien briefés par l'hôte du roi, car ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers les endroits stratégiques de la base.

Ce jour là il y avait que très peu de monde à la base, tout au plus une trentaine de personnes. C'était parfait pour une invasion, il y avait moins de résistance. Mais pour la défense extérieure c'était une autre affaire. Bien des choses avaient changé au SGC depuis quelques temps.

En effet Hammond redoutait de plus en plus ce qui venait d'arriver. Et tous ceux qui était en congé ou en week end était munis d'un bip. Instantanément tous les membres de la base présents à Colorado Springs reçurent le même message. « Invasion alien » Hammond avait lancé son message au moment même où la première grenade était lancée.

La défense extérieure de la base fut mise en place aussitôt. Des hommes s'introduisaient silencieusement par les puits situés en surface. Les jaffas qui les gardaient furent abattus impitoyablement. Les soldats descendirent furtivement et atteignirent les couloirs donnèrent des armes à ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Les combats faisaient rage, dans les couloirs et jusque dans la salle d'embarquement.

Hadès rentra alors dans une fureur dangereuse. Il se sentait impuissant devant cette attaque de l'extérieure qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Son hôte n'était pas au courant des nouveaux dispositifs de défense. Il attrapa une lance et tira à l'aveuglette devant lui blessant de nombreux soldats. Baroud d'honneur ! Il était perdu et le savait.

Puis il se retrouva avec une mitraillette pointée sur le front, Il s'immobilisa et eut un petit rictus méprisant en voyant Teal'c:

-Le sholva !

-Ne le tuez pas Teal'c, nous ne pourrions plus rien faire pour le colonel dit Hammond d'une voix forte.

La plus grande confusion régnait, des tirs croisés étaient échangés, des corps gisaient dans la salle d'embarquement, des jaffas et des humains.

Sam s'approcha de Perséphone qui levait déjà son arme de poing. Elle tira avant que la reine ait pu déclencher son bouclier et la reine mourut debout, la tête à moitié arrachée par une rafale de P90, le sang gicla et fut projeté violemment tout autour d'elle. Sam venait d'accomplir ce qu'elle rêvait depuis le jour tragique de leur venue sur Grenada. Elle regarda froidement le corps sans vie de son ennemie tournoyer avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle entendit le hurlement de douleur d'Hadès qui couvert du sang de son épouse, s'écroula sur elle, terrassé par un coup de zat tiré à bout portant par Daniel.

La scène s'immobilisa et le silence retomba, les tirs avaient cessé, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul survivant parmi les envahisseurs : Hadès.

Le prisonnier était maintenant au SGC, bien à l'abri dans une cellule de force, retenu par des faisceaux. Pour plus de sécurité il était enchaîné à la muraille, les poignets et les chevilles retenus avec de gros anneaux de fer.

Il était toujours en colère et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette attaque si bien préparée avait échoué. Perséphone était morte et pour lui c'était une douleur pire que la mort.

Dès que quelqu'un entrait pour l'interroger il l'insultait et proférait des menaces.

Le lendemain de sa défaite, il se sentit très mal, des douleurs atroces fulguraient dans son corps ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il ne savait plus très bien où il était, appelait Perséphone dans son délire. Sa souffrance était terrible et il avait perdu le sens des réalités et réclamait son sarcophage. Il se croyait toujours dans son palais de Grenada.

Janet examinait le colonel O'Neill, celui-ci était tenu en respect par deux hommes armés de zat. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil comme pour leur demander de s'éloigner, ils ne le firent pas.

Elle commença son examen sans rien dire, écouta le cœur, prit la tension, fit une prise de sang. Il était très agité, en sueur, fiévreux et avait l'air de souffrir le martyre. Sur sa poitrine de profondes cicatrices, traces de la rafale reçue. Le sarcophage n'avait pas fait disparaître les marques.

En examinant le colonel, elle n'avait aucun accès à l'anatomie du symbiote. Elle demanda qu'il soit transféré à l'infirmerie pour examen complémentaire, afin de mieux le soigner. Elle parla de scanner et d'IRM.

Elle dut batailler ferme avec Hammond, qui ne voulait pas que le prisonnier sorte de la cellule de force.

-Mon général, lorsque j'ai examiné le colonel, je n'ai pas senti le Goa'uld. Je voudrais savoir quel est son état de santé. Mais pour cela il faut le transférer à l'infirmerie. Son état est très préoccupant avait-elle ajouté. Et si on veut avoir une chance de sauver le colonel…

-C'est hors de question docteur. Il doit rester en prison sous haute surveillance.

-J'en suis consciente mon général, mais on doit pouvoir adapter une des chambres de l'infirmerie. Celle où j'avais soigné Apophis, présente toute la sécurité nécessaire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le soigner où il est ?

-Non, le colonel présente des symptômes sévères de manque du à l'usage abusif du sarcophage. Il souffre énormément. Il faut qu'il soit sous surveillance médicale constante.

A contre cœur le général Hammond ordonna le transfert.

Les jours filaient identiques, il était attaché sur ce lit, et ses mouvements étaient limités par les sangles. Il entendait des gens parler mais il ne comprenait pas le sens de leurs paroles. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Dans ses rêves il criait sans arrêt « Koré viens me chercher ». Il se croyait encore sur son monde près de sa femme, mais il ne la voyait pas.

C'était des gens inconnus qui s'affairaient autour de lui, il était relié à des machines et aurait bien voulu aller dans le sarcophage, il avait tellement mal ! Il cherchait à se détacher mais même sa force de Goa'uld n'y suffisait pas. Il retombait alors en criant sur sa couche. Des médicaments coulaient en lui et l'engourdissait apportant un peu d'apaisement à sa douleur. Il se sentait faible.

-Le symbiote faiblit mon général, dit Janet.

-Et le colonel ? Demanda Hammond inquiet en regardant les deux électrocardiogrammes sur le moniteur.

-Je crains que le symbiote ne l'entraîne avec lui dans la mort dit-elle à voix basse. Vous savez que les Goa'ulds en mourant secrètent une toxine qui tue l'hôte.

-Il en a encore pour combien de temps dit Hammond d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-Quelques heures tout au plus dit Janet.

-On ne peut pas lui soutirer des informations avant qu'il ne meure ? Demanda Hammond, qui se détesta pour cette phrase. Mais il fallait qu'il la dise l'enjeu était trop important.

-Je ne crois pas mon général, depuis dix jours qu'il est là, le Goa'uld n'a fait que délirer.

-Mais comment expliquez vous cela ? Il était en bonne santé lors de l'attaque de la base. Est-ce que c'est du au phénomène de manque ?

-Je ne sais pas mon général, malheureusement nous le saurons lorsqu'on pourra faire une autopsie du symbiote et… du colonel. Pas avant.

Mais comment vais-je annoncer cela à Sam, que le colonel O'Neill est entrain de mourir, pensa Janet avec désespoir. Elle vient juste de le retrouver, comment pourrait-elle se pardonner si elle le perd encore une troisième fois. Elle ne quitte plus la salle vitrée au dessus de la chambre. Elle a une si petite mine, mais je crois qu'elle a compris bien avant nous, dès l'implantation du symbiote que le colonel O'Neill était perdu pour tout le monde, et surtout pour elle.

C'était la fin, il le sentait. Son cœur battait plus difficilement dans sa poitrine, à longs coups sourds et douloureux. Il se révoltait à cette idée, il n'était pas revenu à la vie pour si peu de temps ! Il avait encore tellement de choses à faire ! Il était en colère contre Perséphone, elle lui avait donné un hôte fragile, qui n'avait pas su résister à la vie rude qu'il menait.

Il mourait, il avait envie de revoir une dernière fois celle qui avait été sa compagne tout au long des siècles et qui n'avait jamais failli dans son amour. Mais elle n'était pas là, sur cette terre étrangère, la femme blonde l'avait tuée sous ses yeux ! Pourtant il était sur le premier monde là où tout avait commencé, quand il régnait parmi les dieux de l'Olympe. C'était sa seule consolation, mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il avait imaginé son retour. Il avait cru pouvoir revenir et se retrouver comme par miracle parmi les siens dans le Panthéon grec. Tout n'était qu'illusion et désespoir. Il sentait la douleur dans les moindres parcelles de son corps. Il avait reconnu les voix autour de lui, il y avait ceux qui étaient venus sur son vaisseau le faire exploser, les insolents ! Les inconscients ! Quand il ouvrait les yeux il voyait la jeune femme aux yeux bleus, celle qui avait tiré sur lui ! Elle se tenait à quelque distance de lui comme si elle avait peur, mais elle était toujours là. Il se rappela la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa peau, il se souvint de sa passion à elle, car elle avait répondu à son baiser. Elle avait suffoqué contre lui, faibli, tout son corps relâché dans l'abandon de la passion, et cette stupeur dans son regard quand la rafale l'avait atteint !

Les deux électroencéphalogrammes apparaissaient en parallèle sur les monitors,

-Il est toujours là Janet ? Sam avait le regard fixé sur la petite ligne qui représentait les ondes cérébrales du colonel.

-Oui, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas l'atteindre, c'est toujours le Goa'uld qui domine. Le symbiote est encore trop fort, mais il faiblit…

-Il va mourir n'est ce pas ? Murmura t-elle. Son regard était fixe, angoissé, elle regardait Janet avec supplication comme si la jeune femme pouvait empêcher le désastre de se produire.

Il n'y a pas de retour pour lui n'est ce pas ? Avait –elle ajouté. L'horreur de ces derniers mois passa devant ses yeux, l'implantation du symbiote qui avait fait de Jack ce qu'il haïssait le plus, puis sa mort dans le vaisseau de sa propre main et là maintenant sous ses yeux…il allait rendre le dernier soupir, tué par ce monstre -Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai voulu lui dire, sa voix était rauque, cassée, tendue par une douleur extrême. Ses yeux étaient secs, elle n'avait plus de larmes.

Janet l'écoutait sans rien dire, le regard bienveillant comme pour l'inviter à se livrer. Puis voyant que Sam était repartie dans sa douleur, elle la laissa.

Sam lui parlait à voix basse, malgré qu'il ne puisse l'entendre. Elle lui murmura des mots d'amour dans le creux de l'oreille pour qu'au moment de la séparation de son corps et de son âme, il ne soit plus tout à fait seul, pour le grand voyage.

C'était les derniers moments de vie du symbiote, les ultimes soubresauts désespérés d'une vie qui se dérobait. Le tracé sur le monitor faiblissait, le bip du cœur fut remplacé par un long sifflement.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce serait la mort de l'hôte foudroyé par les toxines mortelles répandues dans son sang par le cadavre du symbiote.

Le cœur de Jack s'arrêta à son tour.

Janet débrancha les appareils, et le silence tomba sur la chambre, et avec lui la douleur de la perte de cet homme extraordinaire qui avait tout sacrifié pour les sauver. Hadès était oublié depuis longtemps, il leur restait à tous la souffrance d'avoir perdu un être cher, Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Janet et toutes ces personnes pour lesquelles il avait été un ami, qui avait donné sa vie.

Chacun fit silence en son cœur pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, puis ils s'éclipsèrent les uns après les autres, comprenant que Sam voulait lui dire adieu, et rester un dernier moment, seule près de lui.

Dans la mort il avait peu changé, il était juste très pâle, mais son corps extérieurement n'avait pas souffert de la symbiose. Elle lui caressait le visage, posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ses paupières. Elle était comme anesthésiée, ne réalisant pas qu'elle avait devant elle le corps sans vie de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, sans rien pouvoir partager avec lui.

Alors une lame de fond, une douleur sans fin, venue du fond de son être jaillit de ses lèvres en un long cri de douleur. Elle sanglotait sans larmes, des soubresauts lui déchirant la poitrine. Elle avait posé sa tête sur lui, au niveau de son cœur, et vaincue par tant de souffrances elle s'était endormie en le serrant dans ses bras, comme si elle voulait le réchauffer.

Il faisait noir, si noir, il s'enfonçait et tombait dans un trou profond, il avait peur, une peur animale comme il en avait rarement connue. Cette chute était terrifiante, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, il pressentait quelque chose de terrible, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette chute.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, au bout de ce puits sans fond, une lumière apparut, si vive qu'il en fut ébloui. Cette lumière l'attirait irrésistiblement. En même temps un poids énorme sur sa poitrine le forçait à reculer et à prendre un autre chemin, celui de la douleur, du doute, de la peur, du vide.

Il continua d'avancer, irrésistiblement attiré vers la lumière. Dans ce magnifique jardin rempli de parfums, de vertes pelouses et de fleurs multicolores, il aperçut un petit garçon blond près d'une source, qui pouvait avoir une dizaine d'années et qui l'attendait. Quand il fut près de lui, il le reconnut, c'était Charlie, son beau petit garçon, trop tôt et si tragiquement disparu. Son cœur se gonfla de joie, il l'avait enfin retrouvé celui qu'il n'avait cessé de pleurer. L'enfant lui prit la main, il en sentait nettement la chaleur sur sa peau. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser mais ne toucha que le vent, l'image se diluait déjà, il l'appela de toutes ses forces, « Charlie », « Charlie », mais celui-ci disparaissait déjà dans la brume légère.

Et toujours ce poids sur sa poitrine, et le contact léger sur sa main. Il entendit alors une voix qui chuchotait à son oreille, « pas maintenant, ta vie n'est pas terminée, tu as encore un rôle important à jouer sur terre. »

Alors une terrible douleur s'empara de lui, la douleur de l'arrachement à un être cher. Charlie n'était plus là, et le jardin lui apparut tout à coup triste et dépouillé, il y faisait froid, il pleuvait, plus aucune lumière accueillante, mais un froid glacial qui le poussa à nouveau dans une autre direction.

Et toujours ce poids sur sa poitrine, et ce doux contact sur sa main.

Il se mit à suffoquer, il ne pouvait plus respirer ce poids qui le tirait vers l'avant l'écrasait aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux, haletant, elle se releva aussitôt, il la vit à travers un rideau de brume se lever brusquement quitter son torse sur lequel elle s'était endormie. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait son regard bleu si tellement chargé de douleurs et d'étonnement, qu'il ne put le supporter et il referma les yeux aussitôt. La pièce s'emplit d'un brouhaha qu'il ne connaissait pas, des voix inconnues parlaient fort. Il était tour à tour brûlant et glacé, il sentit qu'on lui introduisait un tuyau dans la gorge, qu'on le reliait à une machine qui respirait pour lui. On le toucha, on le piqua, on le retourna, on le bougea, il sentait des mains étrangères qui s'étaient approprié son corps. Sa douleur était très forte, il sentait qu'un combat terrible se menait dans son organisme, il ne savait pas lequel. Il avait encore à l'esprit le visage illuminé de joie de son petit garçon et regrettait déjà de n'être pas resté avec lui. Il s'endormit avec son nom sur ses lèvres.

Il revenait lentement à la vie. C'était une sorte de miracle que personne ne pouvait expliquer. Aucun hôte ne survit à la mort du symbiote, c'était un fait avéré et maintes fois vérifié et pourtant l'inexplicable s'était produit, le colonel O'Neill était vivant et se rétablissait.

-Docteur Frazier ? dit Hammond, comment va le colonel O'Neill ?

-Mon général dit Janet avec un grand sourire, il va beaucoup mieux, j'ai pu enlever le respirateur, bien qu'il ait encore une fièvre élevée, il a repris conscience. Il dort encore beaucoup, mais c'est normal.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

-Pas encore mon général.

-Comment expliquez vous cela ? On a toujours pensé qu'un symbiote Goa'uld en mourant tuait son hôte.

-C'est vrai mon général ! Mais nous ne savons encore peu de choses sur les Goa'ulds. J'ai mis tout mon personnel au laboratoire sur les analyses de sang du colonel O'Neill. Il avait au moment de la mort du symbiote une dose mortelle de toxine dans le sang et maintenant il apparaît des anticorps. Le sang du colonel a fabriqué ces anticorps, je le constate mais je ne peux pas l 'expliquer.

-Ce sera votre priorité docteur. Peut être que le sang du colonel contient quelque chose susceptible de sauver les hôtes.

-Vous pensez à une sorte de vaccin ? Dit Janet.

-C'est à vous de me le dire docteur.

-A vos ordres mon général.

Sam ne venait plus à l'infirmerie, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle revivait la scène de la chambre d'Hadès dans le vaisseau, et elle était effarée de ses propres réactions. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à un tel point, éprouver ces sensations vertigineuses alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était dans les bras d'un Goa'uld. Elle avait totalement perdu la tête en le voyant. Son jugement était faussé, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir honte. Et si lui, se rappelait ? Jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder en face.

Le fait d'avoir tiré sur lui, elle ne le regrettait pas malgré la douleur incommensurable, elle avait fait son devoir, il saurait le comprendre, elle en était sûre.

Elle n'en avait rien dit à ses amis, mais ceux-ci avaient deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de terrible sur ce vaisseau. Ils avaient trouvé Sam sur le lit où elle se reposait après le coup qu'elle avait reçu en pleine poitrine. Ils n'avaient rien dit par discrétion et par amitié aussi. Ils savaient bien qu'elle souffrait de cette situation intenable pour elle.

Une infirmière veillait sur lui nuit et jour. Il était éveillé de plus en plus souvent et la fièvre avait baissé. Il regarda son bras qui était relié à un goutte à goutte qui diffusait dans son corps médicaments et calmants. Il avait beaucoup moins mal.

-Alors colonel ? dit Janet en entrant dans la pièce. Il était pleinement réveillé et jetait sur elle un regard surpris.

-Vous m'avez appelé comment ?

Elle le regarda attentivement et crut avoir mal entendu.

-Colonel ? Vous allez bien ?

Il sentit de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais ne comprit pas.

-Ce n'est pas mon nom. Dit-il seulement.

Janet pressentait un grave problème mais elle parla d'un ton léger pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

-Naturellement ce n'est pas votre nom, votre grade simplement. Vous êtes le colonel Jack O'Neill, ajouta t-elle en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Son regard à lui était fixe et dur et quand il parla ce fut d'une voix tout à fait assurée.

-Non, vous vous trompez, je m'appelle Hadès.

Janet pâlit et sortit de la chambre. Il lui fallait être seule pour réfléchir. Mais en sortant elle croisa Daniel qui s'étonna de sa pâleur.

-Janet, vous avez vu un fantôme ? Dit –il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-J'en ai bien peur dit-elle tout à fait sérieusement.

-Quoi ? fit Daniel, qu'est ce qui passe ?

Mais elle l'avait planté là et était parti dans la direction du bureau du général Hammond. Elle devait lui faire part de ses craintes immédiatement.

Maintenant Le général Hammond était dans la chambre. Prévenu par Janet il avait décidé d'aller voir par lui-même.

O'Neill était assis dans son lit, il paraissait calme et détendu. Le seul problème était qu'il se croyait toujours Hadès et avait totalement oublié qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, les gens qu'il côtoyait, ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait même oublié jusqu'à son nom.

Un briefing avec Hammond et les médecins de l'infirmerie eut lieu dans l'heure suivante.

-Docteur Frazier ? Le symbiote est –il mort oui ou non ? Attaqua le général Hammond.

Janet montra les IRM avant la mort du Symbiote, et ceux pris le jour même. Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible, le symbiote était mort.

-Alors pourquoi le colonel O'Neill a-t-il perdu la mémoire ?

-Pour le moment les souvenirs du symbiote sont les plus forts mais je suis sûre que c'est provisoire dit Janet. Enfin je le pense.

-Vous le pensez dit Hammond ? J'aimerais que vous ayez des certitudes à ce sujet et que vous organisiez une thérapie pour aider le colonel à redevenir lui même.

-C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire mon général, dit Janet vexée.

-Encore une chose, docteur, le colonel O'Neill se rappelle t-il de tout ce qui concerne Hadès ?

-J' en ai l'impression, oui.

-En ce cas nous devrions le questionner afin de connaître les secrets de ce Goa'uld. Cela pourrait être d'un intérêt primordial pour la défense de la planète.

-Mais général, il n'est pas en état de subir un interrogatoire. Et puis je ne sais pas s'il voudra parler.

-C'est pourquoi nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Il faut le faire maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord mon général, dit Janet d'une voix ferme.

-Je prends note de vos réserves, docteur, mais il ne faut pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

O'Neill maintenant se levait, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie, et il commençait à s'ennuyer. On lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Jack O'Neill, alors quand on l'appelait il répondait, même s'il était intimement persuadé qu'on le trompait. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison, mais prenait son mal en patience. Daniel et Teal'c passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, il les écoutait mais tout ce qu'il disait ne lui rappelait rien, absolument rien. Il possédait des centaines d'années de souvenirs, alors pourquoi disait-on qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ? Il se souvenait de tout. S'il pouvait trouver un shapaï, il retournerait sur Grenada, sa planète où sa chère Perséphone l'attendait.

Il les reconnaissait, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient fait prisonnier sur son vaisseau. Il se rappela aussi la jeune femme blonde, et le désir qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle. Il aurait aimé la revoir.

Les jours passaient, on l'interrogea, on le cuisina de longues heures, sous la surveillance médicale de Janet qui bouillait de la manière dont on traitait le prisonnier, car c'est ce qu'il était un prisonnier.

Quand sa santé fut assez bonne pour pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie on le mit dans une cellule.

-Il n'y a aucune amélioration dans l'état du colonel, il ne retrouve pas la mémoire n'est ce pas ? Avait dit Hammond ce matin après une séance particulièrement pénible ou Jack s'était fâché ne comprenant pas pourquoi on lui posait toutes ces questions.

-En effet avait répondu Janet.

-Avez-vous essayé l'hypnose ? Avait demandé Sam. Elle était arrivée légèrement en retard au briefing. Daniel la regarda et fut étonné de sa pâleur.

-C'est la prochaine étape, dit Janet. J'avais attendu jusque là car il fallait que le colonel réponde d'abord aux questions de l'Etat-Major.

Elle était furieuse de la façon dont on traitait le colonel, elle était avant tout médecin, et ne comprenait pas toujours les raisons militaires, bien qu'elle soit elle-même major de l'USAF. Elle avait fait part à Hammond de sa désapprobation, mais il n'en avait tenu aucun compte. Il est vrai que dans la sauvegarde de la terre, la vie du colonel O'Neill était bien peu de chose.

Janet était aussi choqué par l'attitude de Sam extrêmement distante vis-à-vis du colonel. Elle avait bien essayé de la cuisiner mais n'avait rien obtenu qu'un « tout va bien, j'ai beaucoup de travail »

Le colonel aurait bien eu besoin de Sam près de lui. Sa présence l'avait toujours apaisé, quand il était blessé ou malade. Non Janet ne comprenait pas, mais elle n'avait pas droit à la parole et faisait son possible pour le colonel O'Neill.

Jack depuis la mort du symbiote avait perdu toute agressivité, il n'était plus le Goa'uld et était redevenu l'homme qu'ils avaient toujours connu, un homme un peu perdu cependant et triste, désemparé,moins solide.

Janet était allée voir Sam dans sa chambre, elle pensait que la solution du problème de Jack c'était Sam qui la détenait.

-Je peux entrer dit-elle en frappant à la porte des quartiers. Il est tard, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout entre, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

-Comment vas-tu Sam ? Demanda Janet en contemplant les grands cernes sous les yeux de son amie.

-Oh ça va, je suis un peu fatiguée ; trop de travail. Et puis la dernière mission a été éprouvante ; Daniel a rapporté plein d'objets de P9I787. Figures-toi qu'il a trouvé des symboles sur une tablette et qu'il n'arrive pas à traduire, c'est étonnant, je n'ai jamais vu Daniel sécher si longtemps sur des hiéroglyphes et …

Janet la regardait se saouler de paroles, elle l'interrompit :

-Sam !

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Arrêtes Sam, tu ne trompes personne. Dit Janet d'une voix douce en se rapprochant de son amie.

Contre toute attente Sam pâlit, elle ne répliqua pas, ne nia pas non plus.

-Et si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas. Il s'agit du colonel n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne le dirais à personne.

-Tu n'en parleras pas au général.

-Non je te le promets.

Alors Sam entama le long récit de la mission sur Grenada. Comment Jack avait accepté de devenir Hadès pour les sauver. Puis leur fuite éperdue après le supplice du colonel. Leur rencontre quelques mois plus tard. Quand elle arriva à la scène de la chambre elle hésita, comment dire à Janet ce qu'elle n'osait même pas regarder en face tellement elle avait honte.

Elle se jeta à l'eau et raconta la scène comment il avait failli la violer et la manière dont elle avait repoussé et puis l'horreur du coup de l'arme de poing sans sa poitrine. La honte qu'elle avait éprouvée par la suite.

Elle fit aussi pour son amie le terrible récit de la mort de Jack quand elle avait été obligée de tirer sur lui. Elle ne cacha rien de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé.

Depuis le réveil du colonel elle n'était pas allée le voir une seule fois.

-De toute façon il ne se rappelle plus de moi, alors ça sert à quoi ?

Je suis une étrangère pour lui, et les souvenirs que je pourrais lui rappeler sont de ceux que je voudrais oublier.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Sam, je pense au contraire que cela l'aiderait à retrouver la mémoire, tu représentes beaucoup pour lui.

-Je crois que tu te fais des idées ma pauvre Janet.

-Mais tu ne vas lui reprocher toute ta vie d'avoir essayer de te violer alors qu'il était un Goa'uld ! Ou d'avoir attaqué la base et tuer quelques uns de nos hommes ! Le colonel n'est pas responsable des actes du symbiote !

Sam regarda Janet avec pitié !

-Mais ma pauvre Janet tu ne comprends rien, je ne lui reproche rien du tout, justement il a toujours agi avec abnégation il nous sauvé de la mort sur Grenada. Mais après ce n'était plus lui, c'était Hadès, un terrible Goa'uld, j'aurais dû faire la part des choses et le rejeter tout de suite. C'est à moi que je fais des reproches, j'avais envie qu'il me touche, j'aimais être dans ses bras, j'ai adoré ce baiser, ses caresses, j'avais envie de lui, j'avais envie d'un Goa'uld !! Tu te rends compte elle criait ces mots : un Goa'uld ! Un de ses serpents exécrés que j'ai toujours, ou plutôt que nous avons toujours combattus.

-Tu te leurres Sam, c'était Jack que tu voyais devant toi. Je sais depuis longtemps les sentiments que tu éprouves à son égard. Et puis il me semble que tu as su faire ton devoir par la suite quand tu as tiré.

Un long silence accueillit les mots de Janet. Sam avait baissé la tête. Janet lui prit les deux mains et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Arrête avec ça, Sam, tu ne trompes que toi. Je connais depuis longtemps les sentiments que vous avez l'un pour l'autre.

-De toute façon, tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant puisque le colonel ne retrouve pas la mémoire. Il m'a oubliée

-Je continue de penser que tu as tort Sam. Tu devrais aller le voir, il est seul en cellule, et ce n'est pas juste. L'armée le traite comme un criminel ! Tu pourrais l'aider à redevenir lui-même.

Sam hésitait, ce que lui demandait Janet était très dur pour elle, elle l'avait perdu tant de fois.Au fond d'elle-même elle savait que c'était pour cela qu'elle refusait d'aller le voir elle ne voulait pas le retrouver pour le perdre à nouveau, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Alors il valait mieux qu'elle ne revienne pas encore une fois dans sa vie et lui dans la sienne. Il y aurait toujours ce stupide règlement militaire. Et puis les sentiments de Jack pour elle avaient du se diluer depuis longtemps.

Janet la quitta et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Il faudrait du temps à Sam. Malheureusement, elle sentait que le colonel O'Neill n'en avait plus beaucoup, car il s'enfonçait dans une dépression dont il serait difficile de le sortir.

Les jours passaient, il devenait évident que Jack ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire sans une aide extérieure. Janet pensa à Selmac qui avait été d'un grand secours quand O'Neill avait été cloné par Loki. Elle en parla au général Hammond.

-Vous croyez que l'on devrait demander l'aide de Jacob docteur ?

-Je le pense, ou alors des Asgards, après tout ce sont eux qui ont marqué » l'ADN du colonel O'Neill.

-Je penche pour les Asgards, en ce moment les Tok'ra ne sont pas faciles à joindre et je ne voudrais pas les mêler à cette histoire.

Janet ne répondit pas et attendait.

-Autre chose Docteur Frazier ? Dit Hammond.

-J'espère que le colonel O'Neill vous a donné tous les renseignements que vous vouliez sur Hadès ? Mon général, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas docteur. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? S'étonna Hammond.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que le colonel a assez souffert comme ça ? Pourquoi le maintenir en cellule ? Il retrouverait plus vite la mémoire s'il était libre de circuler dans la base, de reprendre contact avec ce qui faisait sa vie, de participer aux briefings.

-De toute façon je pensais lui rendre sa liberté dès maintenant, dit simplement Hammond.

-Bien mon général, merci.

Le général fit appeler SG1 et leur demanda de contacter les Asgards afin de trouver une solution pour le colonel. Aussitôt après il fit libérer celui-ci.

O'Neill entra dans ses quartiers comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. On avait dû l'accompagner car il ne savait pas s'y rendre seul. Il ne reconnaissait rien de la base, les couloirs gris et uniformes lui parurent tristes. Ses quartiers se composaient d'une chambre modestement meublée d'un lit, d'une table, d'une chaise et d'une armoire en fer. Le tout dans des tons… gris. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs. Aucun bibelot, juste la photo d'un enfant sur la table de nuit. Il frissonna quand il prit la photo dans les mains. C'était un petit garçon blond celui de son rêve, celui qui lui avait pris la main, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Celui là même qui lui avait dit de continuer à vivre, qu'il avait encore des choses à faire sur terre. Il regardait la photo et le nom de l'enfant se dérobait à lui, pourtant il le connaissait, c'était qui déjà ? Il fut pris d'une grande tristesse de ne pouvoir se rappeler ce nom. Il reposa le cadre et sortit.

Dans les couloirs les gens le saluaient, ils faisaient une sorte de salut en portant la main sur le front dans un mouvement très raide de tout le corps. Il répondit de la même façon, mais sans dire un mot car il ne reconnaissait personne.

Brusquement un éclair aveuglant le fit disparaître.

Un autre éclair illumina un instant la nuit de Colorado Springs et emprisonna dans son faisceau un jeune homme qui dormait profondément.

Jack était allongé sur une sorte de table dans un endroit inconnu. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Ce lieu lui était familier.

Un vaisseau Asgard ! Ses souvenirs lui revenaient en foule.

Près de lui sur une autre table était allongé un jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien. Il était profondément endormi.

-Hé réveille –toi, il lui toucha le bras.

-Jack ! fit celui-ci en jetant un regard ahuri autour de lui.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? On est sur le vaisseau de Thor ? Où celui de cet idiot et abruti de Loki ?

Jack sourit en entendant le jeune homme parler, il avait gardé son langage à lui.

-Tu as changé de nom, je crois ! Lui dit-il.

-Naturellement je n'allais pas rester « Jack O'Neill » toute ma vie ! Un peu lourd à porter non ! Maintenant je m'appelle John O'Neill.

Jack la grimace _« un peu lourd à porter et puis quoi encore !! »_

-Tu as quand même gardé le nom de famille.

-Ben oui, ce n'était pas facile pour moi. Ah ! Au fait, je suis ton neveu maintenant !

-Tu as gardé mes souvenirs ?

-Ce sont les miens aussi, dit John d'un air grave. Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

-Je m'en doute un peu. Encore une histoire de serpent répondit Jack.

- Ah bon ! Je suis furieux reprit John, j'étais dans un rêve fantastique avec Barbara quand d'un coup je me suis retrouvé ici.

-Barbara ? dit Jack amusé.

-Une fille de la classe.

-Ah je vois que le lycée te passionne toujours !!

-Messieurs !

-Thor ! Dirent-ils en chœur

-Colonel O'Neill, John O'Neill, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Thor ! Je suis content de vous voir, comme toujours d'ailleurs, Dit Jack, mais pourquoi nous avoir fait venir tous les deux ?

-C'est une longue histoire, mais j'avais besoin de votre sang à tous les deux, pour pouvoir vous soigner et comprendre ce qui vous était arrivé. Mais je voudrais vous parler seul à seul colonel, suivez moi, dit Thor en trottinant vers le fond de la grande salle.

-De quoi vous rappelez-vous ? Colonel O'Neill dit Thor en lui faisant face et en levant son doux visage vers lui.

-C'est confus, c'est un peu comme si j'avais vécu deux vies…

-C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé colonel, vous avez été possédé par le Goa'uld Hadès dont vous avez toujours la mémoire. Le général Hammond a fait appel à nous, car le symbiote était mort en vous, vous aviez survécu, mais vous aviez perdu tous vos souvenirs. Je vous ai redonné votre mémoire. Cependant j'ai quelques petites explications à vous donner, tenez : et il lui mit dans la main une sorte de galet.

O'Neill le regarda et le tourna dans tous les sens,

-Qu'est ce que j'en fais ?

-Quand vous serez revenu à la base, posez le sur un de vos ordinateur il se téléchargera tout seul et vous aurez toutes les explications nécessaires. Le langage Asgard a été traduit en langage terrien pour que le major Carter et le docteur Frazier puissent comprendre.

-Bien, fit seulement O'Neill qui était un peu perdu, Thor lui mit aussi dans la main une sorte de tube métallique long d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Et avant qu' O'Neill ait pu comprendre quoique ce soit il se retrouva assis à la table de briefing avec le reste de SG1 tenant toujours dans sa main les étranges objets. Un rayon identique transporta John dans sa maison, directement dans son lit où il put continuer sa nuit interrompue seulement par un rêve étrange de petit bonhomme gris.

L'arrivée de Jack fit sensation.

-Colonel ? Fit Hammond, Vous allez bien ?

-Heu… oui mon général. Il regarda les visages autour de lui, Daniel Teal'c et Janet le regardaient en souriant heureux de le revoir redevenu lui-même. Seule Sam gardait la tête baissée. Pourtant il avait eu le temps de voir en une fraction de seconde le visage de Carter illuminé de joie, mais cela avait été si fugitif qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-J'ai rapporté ceci dit O'Neill, en montrant les objets sur la table.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit Hammond.

-Aucune idée mon général, mais je crois que toutes les explications sont là, dit-il en prenant le galet.

Il se leva et le posa sur un ordinateur qui se mit aussitôt à télécharger des milliers de données.

-Docteur, Major, c'est à vous ! Dit O'Neill.

Une heure plus tard Sam et Janet commençaient à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elles entamèrent alors un étrange duo.

-Vous vous souvenez mon général, le clonage du colonel commença Sam. Elle parlait son regard fixé sur le général. La présence de Jack juste en face d'elle la perturbait un peu car il la regardait fixement, avec un léger sourire.

Quand mon père est venu continua Sam, il nous a expliqué que le clonage n'a pas pu aller à son terme car l'ADN du colonel avait été marqué.

-Les Asgards sans le savoir avait transformé l'ADN du colonel beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le pensaient au départ, continua Janet. En fait en introduisant ce marqueur ils avaient aussi introduit une sorte de virus dormant.

-Et ce virus, est totalement inactif et sans danger. Sauf si le porteur de ce virus est contaminé par un Goa'uld, dit Sam.

-Et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Hadès poursuivit Janet en regardant le colonel. Quand vous avez été implanté, le virus s'est aussitôt développé dans votre organisme commençant son long travail de destruction. Au bout de cinq mois, vous avez réussi à tuer votre Goa'uld, et le virus vous a protégé aussi de la toxine mortelle secrétée par le cadavre du symbiote.

Les mots de Janet avaient du mal à se faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Jack, _moi j'ai tué mon symbiote ! _

-Wouaouh dit-il seulement, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde autour de la table. Le colonel était de retour !

Hammond avait écouté sans rien dire ces explications

-Etes-vous entrain de me dire, que ce virus constitue une arme efficace contre les goa'ulds ?

-Il semblerait mon général dit Sam en souriant.

-D'autant plus que ceci dit-elle en montrant le mince cylindre métallique contient tout ce qu'il faut pour fabriquer un sorte de vaccin contre les goa'ulds.

-Pourrait-on les injecter aux hôtes ? demanda Teal'c.

-Je pense que l'on pourrait en faire une arme très destructrice pour les symbiotes conclut Sam.

Depuis trois heures que la réunion était commencée Sam avait réussi ce tour de force de ne pas croiser une seule fois le regard du colonel. Il faut dire qu'elle y mettait beaucoup d'application, son regard rasait la table, se posait sur ses mains qu'elle contemplait un instant, ses mains qui avaient… _Non n'y pense plus_, puis ses yeux revenaient se poser sur les visages de Janet, de Hammond, et de ses amis de SG1.

-Docteur Frazier votre tâche maintenant est de fabriquer ce vaccin.

-Tout de suite mon général.

Après le départ de Janet, SG1 et le général se retrouvaient entre eux comme des centaines de fois auparavant.

-Bon retour parmi nous colonel ! Je pense que vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?

-En effet mon général, je me souviens de tout.

-Avez-vous encore les souvenirs d'Hadès demanda Daniel ?

-Tout à fait, mais je sais faire la part des choses maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que Thor a fait, mais je sais séparer mes souvenirs de ceux du Goa'uld. Thor m'a dit qu'ils allaient s'estomper petit à petit, mais ne disparaîtraient jamais complètement.

-Bien dit Hammond, j'en suis très heureux pour vous. Dès que le docteur Frazier vous aura déclaré apte, vous pourrez reprendre le travail.

-Je ne vais quand même pas retourner à l'infirmerie !

-Colonel dit Hammond faussement sévère, vous n'avez pas le choix c'est un ordre.

Pendant cet échange Sam s'était éclipsée, elle avait couru jusqu'à son labo et s'était enfermée. Elle cherchait désespérément la solution, et envisagea tous les scénarios possibles.

Il se rappelait de la scène dans le vaisseau, s'excusait et reprenait sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Ou il ne se rappelait pas et reprenait sa vie. Troisième solution, il se rappelait et voulait reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, Sam à cette image sentait son corps s'enflammer, impensable ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ce foutu règlement…

Il restait la solution de démissionner, de quitter Colorado Springs, de ne plus le voir jamais, à cette pensée une douleur atroce lui comprima la poitrine, ce n'était pas envisageable, c'était trop dur, elle en mourrait. Mais pourtant elle ne voulait pas nuire à sa carrière, il devait bientôt passer général, il l'avait amplement mérité, il avait tellement souffert. C'était lui volontairement qui avait accepté cette monstrueuse implantation, pour la sauver elle, pour qu'elle vive, ainsi que ses amis. Elle pouvait bien en faire autant, se sacrifier pour lui.

Forte de sa résolution, Sam rédigea immédiatement sa lettre de démission. Elle l'imprima, la signa, la mit sous enveloppe et alla la déposer sur le bureau du général. Ce serait la première chose qu'il verrait en arrivant le lendemain. La base était calme car la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elle ne croisa personne sur les chemins de ses quartiers, et s'en félicita. Sans bruit elle ouvrit sa porte, et poussa un cri en voyant que le colonel était là, assis sur son lit la fixant d'un air grave :

-Il faut qu'on parle Carter.

Elle voulut faire demi tour mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du colonel qui avait bondi et la tenait par le bras.

-J'ai dit : il faut qu'on parle.

Le regard de Sam s'attardait sur son bras qu'il avait saisi violemment. Il s'en aperçut et la lâcha aussitôt.

Il s'était adossé à la porte comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle était perdue, elle avait préparé son départ, mais n'était pas du préparée à cette confrontation qu'elle avait voulu éviter.

-Carter ? Que se passe t-il ? Vous m'évitez depuis que je suis revenu…

C'était plus une constatation qu'un reproche. Il ne comprenait pas. Sa mémoire était revenue, il avait tout fait pour elle, pour eux, sur Grenada, il avait accepté de devenir ce qu'il haïssait le plus pour la sauver, ELLE. Daniel et Teal'c l'avait parfaitement compris puisqu'ils étaient venus le voir aussi souvent que leur travail le permettait. Elle, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'il avait repris conscience.

Il se sentait en colère, tourmenté, gêné en sa présence, une foule de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Elle se décida à parler, fuir ne servirait à rien.

-Mon colonel, vous rappelez-vous de tout ce qui s'est passé quand vous étiez un Goa'uld ?

Elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien, ce qu'elle n'avait osé faire depuis son retour. Il avait changé, il était évident qu'il souffrait. Frémissement de tout son être, elle s'en aperçut et son cœur se serra.

-Oui, je me souviens de tout.

-Du vaisseau D'Hadès aussi ?

-Naturellement, et je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai failli faire. Quand je pense que j'ai failli tuer Daniel et Teal'c !

-Tuer Daniel et Teal'c mais de quoi parlez-vous ? S'étonna t-elle.

Mais pourquoi Teal'c ? Il était occupé à poser le C4, mais pourquoi parle t-il de Teal'c ?

Il s'était assis sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains, comme si ses souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, et c'est ce qu'ils étaient, insupportables pour lui.

Il continua d'une voix plus rauque, basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

-Vous souvenez-vous quand vous étiez prisonniers sur le vaisseau, et que j'ai demandé à mon prima de vous enfermer dans ma chambre, je lui ai aussi dit que je tuerais moi-même les prisonniers.

-Oui, je me souviens, dit-elle tout en voulant de toutes ses forces oublier la scène de la chambre.

Il continua du même ton las et fatigué :

-Mon symbiote avait décidé de les tuer, je me voyais me déplacer vers la prison, je sentais les pensées du monstre qui voulait les tuer, les faire souffrir et se délecter de leur supplice. C'est alors que j'ai résisté de toutes mes forces, le symbiote commençait à fléchir, maintenant je sais que c'était le virus qui agissait. Le combat fut rude et dura longtemps. J'étais dans un tel état de tension, et si fatigué en même temps que je me décidais de regagner ma chambre, c'est alors que je vous ai vue Carter. Vous étiez devant moi telle que je vous connaissais depuis toujours, courageuse devant la mort, car vous saviez sûrement que le Goa'uld était venu pour vous tuer.

Sam s'était rapproché de lui, mais ne le touchait pas, c'était trop tôt. Elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'il parle. Son cœur à elle battait à grands coups douloureux dans sa poitrine, elle l'écoutait sans l'interrompre.

-Puis je me souviens de votre main sur mon visage, elle était douce cette main. Puis IL est revenu, il a repris possession de moi, il était lui aussi attiré par vous, mais avec violence et sans aucun contrôle. Il vous aurait violé Carter, et je n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher.

Il se tut, alors Sam se rapprocha encore un peu plus près de lui.

-Je voulais m'excuser Carter.

-Mon colonel, elle l'avait murmuré d'une voix si douce, je ne vous ai même pas remercié de nous avoir sauvés sur Granada.

Leurs regards s'accrochaient, leurs cœurs battaient tellement fort !

-Je dois vous dire mon colonel, dit Sam d'une voix blanche j'ai… vous savez dans la chambre… j'ai failli complètement perdre la tête.

Jack semblait tout à coup honteux,

-Je vous remercie d'avoir eu la tête froide pour nous deux. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce symbiote qui me bouffait la tête ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Je vous demande pardon.

Il avait un air triste et désespéré. Il était sur le point de s'en aller et avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Mon colonel, Restez…

Sa déception était immense, elle avait cru un instant que… Non il ne la voyait que comme sa subordonnée qu'il avait failli violer quand il était un Goal'uld. En fait il ne voyait que la faute qu'il avait commise. Il culpabilisait, et il pensait qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Comme elle avait été sotte d'agir ainsi. Naturellement qu'il la croyait indifférente à lui, à son sort, à sa douleur ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle ne l'avait même pas aidé quand il avait tant besoin d'elle. Elle était restée rongée de culpabilité, ne pensant qu'à elle-même, égoïste elle n'avait pas vu qu'il souffrait.

-Ne partez pas … Je vous en prie…

Il resta figé sur le seuil de la porte, puis la referma doucement,

-Pourquoi Carter ?

-Parce que je ne vous ai pas tout dit, monsieur… commença t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à lire sur son visage, il s'était refermé après cette demie confession, cette demande de pardon, à laquelle elle n'avait pas répondu, tant elle était clouée sur place par une foule de sentiments contradictoires. Il regrettait de l'avoir prise dans ses bras, de l'avoir embrasée, et caressée, oui il le regrettait, c'était sûrement ça, il voulait partir.

Comment le retenir ?

Ils se regardaient au fond des yeux, attendant quelque chose un miracle peut être, en cet instant jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches ni aussi si éloignés. Un mot de trop un geste, tout pouvait faire basculer une situation déjà tragique.

Ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas, elle en avait assez de tout ça, vivre loin de lui était insupportable, pendant toute son absence elle avait seulement survécu.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus près, ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, plus près que jamais.

Il sentit sa détermination et son visage s'adoucit et sans autre préambule il la prit dans ses bras, puis il la serra contre lui tendrement, enfouit son visage dans son cou, respira son parfum, lui donna de petits baisers…

-Mon colonel, balbutia Sam, je ne comprends pas, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu Carter ! Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais perdu la mémoire et je ne voyais que Teal'c et Daniel, jamais vous, pourtant on me disait toujours que nous formions une sacré équipe tous les quatre. Votre attitude était incompréhensible pour moi. Et puis je me suis souvenu de ce que je vous avais fait sur le vaisseau, et tout à l'heure voyant que vous m'en vouliez encore j'ai voulu partir.

-Mon colonel reprit –elle, tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit que j'avais failli céder, j'avais failli accepté qu'un Goauld …me… je le voulais, je le voulais tellement !

-Chut… n'en dites pas plus,

- Et puis je vous ai tué mon colonel j'ai tiré sur vous dans le vaisseau… pour sauver Daniel…

-Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir Carter, et vous le savez, Hadès était sur le point de tuer Daniel.

Il la tenait toujours contre lui , il sentait qu'elle avait mal, il voulait être là pour elle. Il savait la douleur que l'on éprouve parfois à faire son devoir, il se souvenait lui aussi d'un jour terrible deux ans auparavant quand il avait tiré deux fois sur elle, pour tuer l'entité.

Elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à résoudre mon colonel… beaucoup de choses….

-Non, tout est résolu Carter, c'est simple dit-il j'ai démissionné !

-Moi aussi dit-elle

Il se regardèrent interloqués puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

-Donc nous sommes libres !

-Mon colonel, je ne peux pas accepter. Et votre carrière ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Vous savez, Sam, (_oh mon Dieu il a dit « Sam », c'est si rare ! _), l'expérience que je viens de vivre, être possédé par un goa'uld, m'a un peu dégoûté du terrain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes plongé dans ses terribles souvenirs. Puis il reprit :

-J'ai parlé à Hammond, il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à vous donner le commandement de SG1.

-Oh ! Fit -elle sans pouvoir dire autre chose.

-Cela ne vous ferait pas plaisir ?

-Si beaucoup, monsieur, mais vous ?

-Je pense que le général Hammond va bientôt prendre sa retraite, il m'a laissé entendre qu'il me verrait bien à la tête du SGC. Mais pas tout de suite, dans quelques mois.

-Vous passeriez général ?

-Oui, mais comme j'ai démissionné…

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Monsieur,

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est une trop belle opportunité pour que vous la refusiez, et puis général O'Neill, ça sonne bien !

Ils se parlaient sans se lâcher du regard, chacun sondant l'autre, et avançant par petite touche les arguments pour se convaincre de ne pas démissionner, avec toujours en arrière plan ce risque de se perdre l'un et l'autre pour toujours. Petit jeu dangereux dans lequel Jack était de loin le plus fort. Elle devait faire très attention à chaque mot qu'elle disait.

-Mais poursuivit Jack, si j'accepte ce poste dans quelque mois bien sûr et si vous ….

-Si j'étais le chef de SG1, nous retournerions à la case départ, Monsieur, et … c'est impossible.

-En effet… c'est impossible, dit-il à voix basse.

Ils arrivaient à un moment crucial, et elle hésitait encore car avec cet homme tout était possible, c'était un adepte de la douche écossaise !

-Alors il n'y a qu'une solution, c'est moi qui démissionne et reste à travailler au SGC en tant que civile. Nos problèmes seront résolus. Mais il faut que vous en soyez convaincu, monsieur !

Un long silence accueillit les dernières paroles de Sam.

-Cela nous reste encore quelques mois avant de nous décider, murmura t-il.

-Oui et pendant ces quelques mois que faisons nous ?

-Nous pourrions opérer un rapprochement et joignant le geste à la parole il la reprit dans ses bras, caressa doucement ses cheveux, son front, ses joues, ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas contre un rapprochement Sam ?

Oh non elle n'était pas contre, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, contre ce corps d'homme si fort qui la protégerait de tout. Oui elle le voulait, maintenant, sans plus attendre. Leurs problèmes finiraient bien par être résolus.

-Oui Jack, je veux bien opérer un rapprochement, et joignant le geste à la parole elle lui offrit son visage et ce fut lui qui avec une grande douceur captura ses lèvres.

FIN


End file.
